


Her Name Upon My Soul

by Alcina_Dimitrescuu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Lady Dimitrecu, Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson), resident evil village
Genre: ALL THE PLOT, Age Difference, Alcohol Usage, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bondage, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Fear, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lots of Lust, Lots of biting because Vampires, Magic, Masochism, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Denial, Period Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Submission, Threats of Violence, Vampire Sex, Vampires, prepare for an emotional rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcina_Dimitrescuu/pseuds/Alcina_Dimitrescuu
Summary: As A New Maid in the infamous Castle Dimitrescu, you find yourself making friends and interesting acquaintances. As a natural curious soul, you can't help but want to know more about the Ancient building and it's owners. Whether you find Heaven or Hell within these walls, you really must find out... but at what cost.. and to whom.I would like to Completely clarify, as of 26/02/2021, That I have been made aware the the character names I have used for Daniela's sisters (Alina and Sofia) are fully credited to @Regretfully_yours, and her work: Nobody Fucks with my Baby (Except me). If you have been enjoying this piece of mine, I highly recommend reading her story. This was an issue i have only just become fully aware of and would like to make it clear that these character names were her original idea. If you have seen others using these names, please kindly remind them who these names belong to so they can amend their mistake also. I Was oblivious of this until last night, but hope this shall now rectify my mistake.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/ Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 167
Kudos: 345





	1. New Dawn, New Day.

And so, Here you were. Stood at the front gates of what was most possibly the most Terrifying yet mesmerizing Castle you had ever seen. Sure, you had always been curious of the wonders this Abundance of dark brick and foliage could hold. Growing up below the intimidating stronghold left your mind in wonder as to the exact residence such a noble palace would hold. you had herd word in the streets of a tall lady, known famously for wearing otherworldly attire wondering the halls, managing much of the villages income and outcome in all shapes and forms. Realistically you should have been terrified or otherwise despised by a woman who would let your home drown itself in it's own filth, crime and misery, but she appeared to have entire control of the neighborhood. Inevitably, when you had had the invitation arrive on your doorstep abruptly on your 20th birthday, to work at the colossal mansion, you were clawing at the opportunity at a better life. Your mother seemed equally approving at the idea to make something of yourself, uncharacteristically enthusiastic to pack your things and send you on your way. There was a big difference between seeing the Castle from a distance, and in fact being stood before the gates exactly on time, at the lady of the house's direct request. Yet here you stood, in the blistering winter cold, staring into the fog leading up a path into the barely lit home of said woman. you noticed another girl, stood a fair few feet away from you, shivering from what you could imagine was both cold and fear, similarly to yourself. 

You would normally excuse the idea of communicating with someone else who, somewhat obviously seems to be in the same place as you, for the same reason. though before you could finish your own thought you had already started talking to the girl. "Hi". you started, before catching yourself, and quieting your own mouth. The girl looked up, and met eyes with you. She was shorter then you, and carried a more innocent terror in her face. It was clear she must have been a few years younger then you, but nonetheless she smiled weakly before replying.

"hi." her voice echoed her clearly reverberating body.

"are you here to start working?" you asked, as reassuringly as your own stubborn attitude would allow. She sighed lightly against the cold and nodded. Trying her best not to look at you, she replied again.

"yes, i received my invite this morning. I didn't want to come... but..". she stopped herself then and looked down at her tattered shoes. You furrowed your brow slightly as you observed her clearly shaken demeanor. as if feeling the look on your face burning into her skin she reluctantly continued." My father made me come". You felt perhaps the topic was a little close to home to continue, but felt the need to somewhat reassure the girl. 

"it's okay. We are here together". you offered a smile, which was weakly returned, before you both jumped slightly at the distinct sound of the gate creaking open. A tall man in a hood, wearing dark rounded sunglasses walked through the entrance, holding a lantern against the mist. He stood for a moment, eyeing both of you up and down, as if yo find a definitive reason as to why you were lingering, or what kind of creature you were. After a low, aggravated grunt he spoke.

"follow me, new blood". It was all he said before turning and returning through the gates. You allowed the younger girl to enter in front of you, following the hooded figure up to the large aged doors of the residence. You couldn't once place a finger on the exact emotions running through your veins as you stood before the doors, but anticipation, fear and wonder were clearly heavily imprinted on your escalating heart rate. With a large clunk, the doors swung open, allowing the light of the main hall to bleed onto your faces. You daren't look at the mans face in this light, should he catch you. so instead you looked into the great hall that stood before you. an intricate stairway on your left, leading up to a theater box style landing. overlooked by an inhumanly large chandelier, reflecting light and shadows onto the walls, mirroring the dancing flames of a fireplace. As you both entered the warmth hugged you tighter than you could have imagined, almost making you gasp for breath.

The man, still stood in front of you, dimmed his lantern before lowering it. He turned and made what you could have only thought was eye contact at you both. A filthy grin upon his face. "The REAL lady of the house will be with you in a moment". It was spoken as if he had told you an inside joke you had shared with him for decades. You bowed your head slightly in acknowledgment, regardless of his intent, watching him disappear into what you could only call a "wing" of the house on your direct left. You took this opportunity to straighten out your skirts and shirt, before nervously rubbing your fingers together. You briefly looked over to the younger girl, who was seemly shaking more then before. 

"It's okay". you whispered, barely more then a whisper, as she nodded. Still refusing to make eye contact with you she smiled again, focusing again on her feet. Your observation was interrupted by the sound of multiple pairs of heels approaching to the landing. You looked up momentarily to see three women, dressed in dark robes, looking eerily alike standing with grins on their faces. You barely met their eyes before a far lighter attired figure entered your view. You had to look seemingly higher to even attempt to meet eyes with the newly appeared figure. The woman towered over those who stood nest to her considerably, who even from where you were stood, seemed much taller then yourself already. The sound of hushed giggles came from the direction of the three shorter woman. It took you a moment to realize how wide your eyes had accumulated looking at the taller figure. She was dressed in an ankle length white dress, which hugged her figure flatteringly. You had barely Met Golden eyes before the woman's voice radiated through your chest.

"There you are". She started. "I assume you know why you are here?". You had been taught when you were younger how to address this woman should you have ever met her, but learning and then doing are two very different things. After a harsh swallow, and then averting your eyes, you replied with as much confidence as you could muster. 

"Yes my Lady". You hadn't heard the other girl reply, and it clearly had attracted the lady's attention. A slight frown now painted against her pale complexion. You had assumed she had nodded her way through that question. She wasn't your priority, but knowing she was already off on the wrong foot at such a young age couldn't help but carry a small weight on your heart. No further consideration was made towards her as she continued.

"I do hope Heisenburg didn't treat you badly with your arrival". She spoke, with genuine care in her tone. " Rules you should know before either of you take another step are, to address me properly. My Lady, Lady Dimitrescu, or Mistress work effectively. You will serve these woman, but above all you serve me. orders will be followed without hesitation and you will follow your daily schedule exactly as set. Do you understand?" Her eyebrows were raised with both authority and anticipation. She carried herself in such a way that would but other nobles to shame. Laced with power and unapologetic femininity. You made sure you took in every piece of information before you replied. 

"Yes my Lady". you replied with conviction. This time, your new acquaintance managed to replicate your words. Though her voice was thick with terror. 

"Alina will show you to your room" was the last thing she said before turning and disappearing into she shadows of the upper floor. 

You had a name to put to a face you hadn't known. You had a job and a home far grander then your own. You couldn't help but smile lightly at the thought of what your new future might hold.


	2. Insufferable Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I felt the need to check in. thank you so much for already getting involved with this fic. It isn't my usual escapade in any way, but as an avid Resi fan... seeing our new favorite queen absolutely steal the show in the way she has... i had to chime in with something. two chapters in and i am already addicted to writing this one. A Quick warning. This is going to be a long one. I'm excited to show you all where this goes. :) 
> 
> feel free to leave comments and kudos, let me know how you feel about this so far. 
> 
> if you want to keep up to dat on uploads follow my tumblr:  
> Alcina-dimitrescuu

Alina had led you both through an elaborate maze of a mansion. The only sounds being heard were a combination of people busying themselves and the darkly clad figure chuckling under her breath. Admittedly it was rather disarming and somewhat disturbing to hear someone react such a way to something that was otherwise a fairly normal occurrence, but you continued to reluctantly follow her through the structure. Eventually she stopped and turned at a doorway, offering her arm out to show you your destination. She hadn't spoken a single word, and appeared to not be showing signs of that changing. Once you had reluctantly pushed the already half opened door to its extent, you eyed up the room briefly, before turning and bowing to the woman who had taken you this far. she nodded so slight that it could have been missed with a simple blink but excused herself silently as the both of you entered the room. there were three bunk beds in the small room, a single drawer set aside for each bed. They all seemed full of various possessions, messily organized to their owners. You had seen two empty beds. Assuming they were yours, you sheepishly approached them. Before even laying a single finger upon the irritating looking bed sheets you heard someone enter the room from a different door. It was a man, judging by his exasperated breathing. Out of breath, he attempted to give you a warm welcome. "hello, girls...". He gasped for breath. "I'm Michael. Her Ladyship told me you were arriving today". His hand now gripped his chest as he continued. "Forgive me, we are extremely busy. At best i can offer you five minutes to find homes for your things, and then i'll need you to follow me". aside from his clearly exhausted tone, he was welcoming to you and finished his statement with a beaming smile. You couldn't help but relax slightly, having just dealt with the houses equivalent of royalty. He was dressed in suit, clearly someone above you in the hierarchy, if not by much. 

you nodded and smiled in response to his request, going to place your things onto the bottom bunk before hesitating. "Um.." You started, turning to the other girl. "would you prefer the bottom...?" The otherwise quiet girl stepped forward.

"Beth." she stated matter of factually. "I don't mind". you nodded. placing your things onto the bottom bunk as you had started. Michael was still stood in the doorway, absent minded, looking into the room he had come from but awaiting your attention. 

"Thank you, Beth" you attempted to befriend her as you quickly tipped your bag onto the bed, leaving them in a somewhat pile. she had gotten as far as putting her bag onto he newly assigned bed before Michael hollered your attention again.

"Sorry, ladies but i really need you to get moving. We have dinner and tables to set, sides to clean and make ourselves presentable for the women of the house." He ushered you over as politely as he could, leading you into a vast kitchen, equipped with everything you could possibly need to make anything. People were bustling about at different cupboards, drawers, stoves and sides. as you took the sight in, Michael attempted to gauge a conversation with you. "I'm afraid i don't have much time to introduce you to the rest but i can tell you that man over there..." he pointed at a bald, large man hovering over an open flame with a pot, facing away from you. "Is simply known as Cook. He doesn't talk much, but he runs this little kingdom. If you need anything come to me. Which reminds me.... you are?" you hesitated for a moment, simply due to the cacophony of the kitchen drowning your mind slightly. 

"Oh, i'm Y/N." Beth closely followed with her name. He nodded with a grin. 

"Well it was lovely to meet you. Beth, if you could go out front and start clearing and setting the table, there are already one of us out there working on it, just help them and i'm sure you'll fit in nice and quick." she had already started towards the door into the dinning hall before Michael turned to you. "As for you, how are your prepping and cooking skills?" you didn't want to already overwork yourself but for some reason the recipe you had for a pie you used to make for you and your mother came to mind. 

"I am capable, i know i can make a satisfactory apple pie in the least." upon that, he grinned from ear to ear, wide eyed and chuckled. You had no idea why that came to your mind in such a moment, but you were content with the reaction. 

"Well, you couldn't have possibly arrived at a better time. We are down a pudding. Do you think you could muster one together in half an hour?" he seemed somewhat concerned at the time slot, as were you, but you had managed before in short notice, so there was no reason why, with even more equipment then you were used to, why you couldn't do the same in this circumstance. You nodded somewhat enthusiastically. 

"Brilliant. Well, get to it then Apple Pie! if you need anything i'm sure ill be pacing around all over the place here." you nodded again in acceptance and took your leave. 

You did your best to make yourself busy among the others, there were only a few people in here aside from you but they clearly didn't want to be disturbed from their tasks, so instead you got to work on your best pie. 

Approximately half an hour later you had managed to pull together your masterpiece of a pie, placing it delicately onto the outward window, for the waiters to serve to the Masters of the house. you couldn't help feeling proud of yourself. It was by far the best pastry you had made to date and you were determined to please on your first day. among your own addition to the collection, there was a large variety of fine meats, vegetables, soups and fruits served in various fancy platters for the Hosts of this dinner. You couldn't help but notice the sheer amount of wine that was being collected from the window and passed to the freshly set tables. It must have been 5 large bottles, a label you had only recognized due to the wagons passing through the village on their way to various destinations, leaving the castle. You had only noticed yourself in awe when Michael's hand touched you shoulder, followed by " It's Time to clean up and present ourselves. wipe yourself off and get ready to follow everyone in." you agreed with haste and washed your hands, wiped yourself down of flour or any other ingredients, straightening your skirts and hair, ready to join the others in the dining hall. 

Before long the group of you had lined up against a wall, hands in your laps, heads down, awaiting the arrival of the hosts. Your heart rate began to elevate. You began doubting whether your idea of making something of your own to serve was a stupid idea. You didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. whether it was the anxiety of the situation or curiosity, you briefly looked down the line to see if Beth had made it to the line. Thankfully she had, and managed to make the best of trying to tidy herself up for what was to some. your head snapped back to looking down as you heard the large door in the opening of the room swing open with a creak. You heard a few members of the line gasp inwardly and jump as the door opened. You weren't sure whether you were supposed to be as terrified as they appeared to be, but kept your head down in the same way they had. Moments later the hosts had managed to seat themselves around a large collection of food. Each of them conversing about business or general daily affairs. Once they had seated and settled, everyone had slowly lifted their heads. Only five of the many seats to the immense table had been occupied, but they seemed to fill the space with their presence. Most of the occupants hadn't even bothered lending the help their attention, but you did notice Lady Dimitrescu look down the line at all the people who had slaved away at this meal. Her eyes were intent in scanning the room as one of the waiters politely filled her glass with wine. 

Before you had the chance to look away the distinct woman had locked eyes with you. You weren't sure whether to abruptly look away or to hold the eye contact. Instead you opted to soften your expression as best you could. A twisted smirk appeared on her face. It was that moment you realized you should have averted your gaze. You swallowed harshly but couldn't seem to look away. It felt like a staring contest, that both of you were to stubborn to finish. You held her contact for a moment longer before you realized it was her who looked away. She had managed to avoid all conversation with her peers as she surveyed both you and then display of food in front of her. After a moment of assessing the table, her eyes fell upon your pie. Suddenly the anxiety of the moment caught up with you. You did your best to compose your nerves with a deep sigh, and straightening your spine. She eyed the pie for a moment with a slightly furrowed brow. When she next made eye contact with you, a line of a smile appeared. As opposed to the rest of her group, which had opted for meats, you observed her hand delicately reach for the pie, slicing some for herself, as waiters lunged forward to have helped her. She waved her hand as if they were aggravating insects, which sent them back into her place. She only locked eyes with you briefly once more, before she turned and asserted herself into the conversation the others were having. Some when during the conversation she had taken a bite out of the pie. One of the women in dark robes had noticed her choice in dinner but hadn't dared mention it. You saw her for a moment, close her eyes in what you could only call enjoyment. The reaction alone settled your nerves. It as closely followed by her licking her scarlet red painted lips. The motion made it clear that it was genuine enjoyment.

The rest of the dinner was relatively uneventful. That was until no one but Lady Dimitrescu was left in the room. She had slowly stood up, glass placed empty upon the table. She had made her way over to the line you were now absentmindedly part of. She slowly assessed everyone again. pointing at some flaws in some of the other workers attire. Eventually she got to you. You immediately bowed slightly, as you had seen the others do. "Ah... one of our new acquaintances." she spoke. Her tone low and dangerous. "I don't suppose that new addition was your contribution was it my dear?" you swallowed again hard. you averted your eyes. 

"Yes, Lady Dimitrescu." you tried to hold your composure. it was now, this close, you realized just how tall this woman really was. She must have been almost twice your height. The feeling of intimidation weighed heavy on your shoulders, but you did your best to carry it well.

"look at me when i speak to you." she said with a sigh, bringing her gloved hand to your chin, lifting it involuntarily to meet her eyes. None of the other workers dared look towards her in this moment. "I'm impressed. We haven't had something quite like that arrive to our table in quite some time. I shall remember this my dear." She concluded her conversation with a grin before, evening her expression out to continue down the line. Eventually she had finished and excused everyone for clean up, before leaving herself. You all sighed in relief. None of the workers even dared make eye contact with you. What should have installed pride had scared others away so easily. It was clear there were many things to learn here, but you couldn't help but smile at the compliment Your Lady had given you. 

You went to bed with a refreshed feeling of appreciation. You hadn't expected that amount of gracious courtesy on your first day, but it lifted your spirits. You drifted off with a new sense of purpose.


	3. A Royal Routine

The following morning, you awoke to the sound of people shuffling around your room. The other maids and workers had already awoken and started busying themselves. getting ready for the new day of chores. After a brief moment of dissociation, trying to remember your new location, you remembered where you were. Of course you weren't at your old home anymore. You were in Castle Dimitrescu. You slowly shuffled to the side of your bed.Noticing a proper maids uniform laid out at the bottom of your bed, you knew to put it on before you started your day. Normally you would have felt rather insecure about getting dressed in front of so many people, but everyone seemed distracted in getting themselves ready. Reluctantly you put the outfit on. a traditional grey shirt and skirt, with a white apron. The material itself wasn't anything abnormally nicer then your own clothes, but it definitely felt slightly more expensive. You had half expected the material to be cheap and itchy, but the fabric was warm and clearly made with the intent of hard work. 

You had finished tidying your hair when Michael had walked in cautiously. "Ah, Y/N. I have your schedule today. You're lucky, not a long day for you newbies today." He handed you your schedule, followed by a kind smile before disappearing off, clearly attempting to chase someone else down. You looked at the hand written note, surprised to see that he was right. you didn't have much to do.

Y/N:

Prepare breakfast with the kitchen staff.

Clean the entry hall.

Prepare dinner with the Kitchen staff.

Enjoy the rest of your evening.

~ Lady D ~

You furrowed your brow slightly. Whether this was a treat because of your attempt to impress, or whether you were just being given light duties due to being a "Newbie". You weren't entirely sure but you were happy enough to have a schedule that you knew wouldn't be challenging. After a few more moments of trying to collect yourself, you found your way into the Kitchen and busied yourself among the other workers as you had the night before. You had gathered it was more of a tea and toast kind of morning, and thankfully that wasn't too much work for you. You helped one of the other young workers put together some pots of tea, and helped plate up fancy toasts and fruit selections. It was nowhere near as demanding as the previous night, and it showed through the slightly more relaxed demeanor of the others in the kitchen. Given the amount of food that had been wasted from dinner last night, you realized it was more so presented for the sake of observation rather then practicality. Granted the masters of the house would often pick at meats or other foods served, the majority would be eaten by the staff before bed. This occurrence made you smile slightly, acknowledging that Lady Dimitrescu must have tried your pie out of pure curiosity. You buried the thought when you realized you had stopped midway through passing a pot of tea through the outward window. Shaking your head slightly to bring yourself back to the moment. 

Breakfast didn't demand such formality, and instead while the masters sat and talked, the rest of the workers could start heading directly to their next task. As expected, you followed suit and headed back to the entry hall, the way Alina had taken you to your bed. The hallways were repetitive and somewhat confusing. The moment you thought you may have taken a wrong turn, you came to the opening you were hoping for. welcomed by the same vast chandelier that had invited you in the day before. You smiled slightly as you recognized the distinct heat the room carried. It was a potent contrast to the otherwise icy house. You welcomed the warmth before realizing you had traveled this far, with no components to in fact clean said room. You began discreetly looking through cupboards until you found some beeswax polish and some dusters. Knowing it only made sense to start with the biggest job, you began polishing the Bannister leading to the upper floor. You couldn't help but think that, although this place really was work, you also had the privilege of working for Lady Dimitrescu in such a noble home. You were brought from your thoughts and work, when you heard a gruff sounding man clear his throat behind you. You instantly stopped your work and stood upright, turning to address the man. You had realized as you saw no eyes to make contact with, that it was Heisenburg. Still wearing his somewhat out of place sunglasses. He chuckled slightly before speaking. "well, well new blood. You seem to be fitting in quite nicely." You hadn't had the chance to talk to the man, but you already knew you didn't like his blatant attitude and sarcastic tones. They instantly rubbed you up the wrong way.

You nodded your head in as much respect as you could offer. The man opened his mouth to continue, but was stopped as another voice cut through the warm room. "leave the help be Heis. Be on your way". You turned your head to see the white dress appear at the top of the stairs. As quickly as she had appeared, in all her glory, she had turned back into the shadows. Barely able to recognise her face before it was gone. When you turned back, you saw the strongly furrowed brow of Heisenburg turn angry. He huffed before turning on the spot and leaving. Clearly this man wasn't one of the workers. He had shared meals with the other nobles, but didn't seem to have a large amount of respect shared between him and the lady of the house. Perhaps family? You didn't think on it further, returning to cleaning the entry hall. One feeling you couldn't shift throughout was the distinct feeling that someone was watching you. Occasionally a light breeze would brush at you, causing the hair on your neck to stand defensive. At times you would try to rub your arms or shake your head slightly, to shift the feeling. 

You must have spent the best part of a few hours making the entry hall look absolutely spotless and gleaming. Your arms were starting to ache, and a light cold sweat was sticking to your brow. you wiped at your forehead with the back of your hand as you stood to observe your work. You waited there a moment, just to be sure there wasn't a single spot you had missed. After coming to the conclusion that you had. You put the polish and dusters away, heading back yo your room. It wasn't quite time to start preparing food for dinner and you felt the opportunity to rest would be a safe decision. At best you are out of everyone else's way. On your way back through the hall, you stumbled across a man, dressed in all black. This man was definitely on a similar rota as Michael , but this one seemed dazed. His eyes looked almost glowing in the shadows as he tried to hold himself up against the wall. You felt the need to ask him if he was alright, but it was clear he was either busy or clearly wan't okay. There was no point asking the obvious, so instead you snuck past the man politely, with consideration to his potential pain. You daren't look back at him, and continued on your way. You heard an almost growl from behind you, before the uttered words. "Fucking Bitch." Yous pace doubled, the man easily making you feel uneasy. 

you managed to make it back to your shared room. There was no one inside but you could hear others nearby, doing various tasks. You instantly threw yourself to your bed, taking a moment to steady your breathing after trying to make an escape from such a weird situation, and disarming man. Should this have been a normal day, you would have probably slapped the man for his lack of respect, but something about his glowing golden, bloodshot eyes had reverted you to a flight instinct you didn't normally posses. In this aspect though, you supposed nothing was normal here. All manner of different and strange history and current residents lined the walls with life, and it was all a strange feeling to encounter. Part of you was curious to know about this man, but the more prominent piece of you, that was normally curious, was adamant that you should definitely leave this be. After a half an hour break, you ere expected to start work on dinner for the evening. You followed the rest of the kitchen staff into the kitchen to start preparations. Thing seemed to move a lot quicker this evening, but even before the hour was out, various bowls and plates, platters and goblets had various food in them, ready to go. Today you had decided to tone it down. Although you wanted to impress the house, you didn't want to go overboard. So, instead, you helped one of the others with their meal. it had been a lamb shank, but you flavored it to your liking. The other worker seemed happy enough to let you do so, and before long Dinner was ready to present, as well as yourself. This time, your curiosity got the better of you. As you stood in the line of maids and waiters, you couldn't help lifting your head, even slightly, to watch the hosts walk in. Lady Dimitrescu entered first today, but by your surprise you had only just realized her exact scale in comparison to the doorway, she had to bend down to enter any of the doors in this house. Her hat shielded herself somewhat as she entered the room. closely followed by Alina and the other two girls in black, and then finally, Heisenburg. 

They seated themselves silently. one of the girls already digging into some rare cooked meat, no sense of etiquette about her. You watched them as discreetly as you could. Lady Dimitrescu viewing the assortment in front of her. you watched for a moment ads her expression looked somewhat disappointed. It wasn't so much a disappointment in what was on the table, but at what was missing. Her eyes darted to yours, with a golden glow similar to fire. You instantly dipped your head. You swallowed harshly, feeling your throat burn at the instant dry sensation. You definitely should have done something of you own. You dared to lift your head, hey eyes focused on you. You held her contact this time, as respectfully as you could. She wasn't pleased, but she also wan't displeased. The lesson was already learnt. You knew you were to do better tomorrow. you nodded your head slightly at her, as if you had heard the unspoken order. She smirked slightly, not expecting such a distinct reaction. 

After finishing, and the rest of the hosts leaving, the Mistress began assessing the workers. you hadn't seen Beth all day, but you suddenly realized she was being taken from the group. as soon as she was forced to step away from the group, the rest turned and headed through the kitchen with the last of their jobs and cleanup. She Hadn't bothered to finish assessing the line before making her bold move. The Lady pulled Beth out of the room. You swallowed hard, realizing she must have messed up one of her tasks. Michael was in the kitchen carrying stacks of plates to another side of the vast room. He noticed your face drop. "Hey," he said. "She'll be okay. It's only the first time she's done badly. You get a warning on your first wrong." What was supposed to be uplifting was otherwise making you feel worse. You offered a weak smile, not feeling guilty about the situation, but feeling unsure as to why you cared about a girl who barely spoke a word to you. You went to your bed and completely collapsed. 

You definitely did something wrong today. You should have done something of your own. The feeling that your punishment was only avoided because Beth had already done bad crossed your mind. Your heart rate increased slightly, anxiety shading your mind momentarily as you wondered what would be prepared for you the following day. That Night was harder to get to sleep. What would tomorrow hold for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not all of these chapters are going to be a day by day situation. This will be a long fic, but i won't make it that long for you. XD 
> 
> as always feel free to leave a comment as to what you think about these chapters. i'd really love to know, and if you want to keep updated as to new uploads, i always share new chapters to my tumblr: 
> 
> alcina-dimitrescuu
> 
> thank you for all your lovely comments so far. im doing my best to reply to all of them as i go.


	4. Normality is Overrated

Sure enough, to your previous assumptions, you were indeed given far more work the following day. A seemingly endless list of chores. Part of you wondered as to why Lady Dimitrescu found it to be necessary to make such dramatic changes in your day to day life over such trivial matters as food. Clearly feasting wasn't something the inhabitants of the house were really focused on. Yet your one contribution to the evening meal became your gateway to not suffering endless pains at the end of the day. You followed suit for the next few days, making sure you always made something with your own twist for each dinner. every day you found the regal woman making a purposeful routine of trying what you had made. In fact on one occasion she had invited the others to try your own spin on a chicken broth. They had all seemed rather reluctant at the idea, and although you felt somewhat offended by the almost blatant rejection of your effort, she quickly had them all trying some, as to not offend her. There wasn't anything said particularly about the food, which again, should have offended you. After realizing that they simply didn't really enjoy human food, you appreciated the notion.

Sure enough a few more days had passed, you had managed to keep your name in her good books through your well intended work, and you were able to spend time reflecting and thinking on your experience at the castle. The more days that passed, the more strange occurrences were happening. They started off small. The first was when Beth had returned from her disciplining with the lady of the house. She had completely inverted what was already a shy personality, until she was almost a ghost. You had tried a few times to comfort her when you saw her, but she wouldn't take any kindness from you. She refused to change her clothes until no one was around to see her and was completely isolating herself, aside from her chores. You had really hoped she would come out of her antisocial shell, but instead, whatever Lady Dimitrescu had said or done to this girl, had potentially permanently prevented that. Even this seemed small in the scale things were going in the last few days. Today you were set to clearing the dining hall with Michael, who was also somewhat unlike himself. You had attempted to converse with him a couple of times during your work, but he was reluctant, distant. Eventually as things became quieter before the surge that was a dinner routine, you managed to fuinally get the man to speak. 

"Look, Y/N. I really appreciate your attempts at helping." He let out a sigh and pinched at his brow in frustration. You gave him a look as if trying to understand his distress. He saw your expression, and reluctantly continued, "I'm getting a promotion... to companion. Sophia's companion." Not sure entirely why his reaction was negative, you attempted to congratulate him. You had gathered that Sofia must have been one of the other women who liked dressing in dark robes.

"That's amazing Michael! I mean, you should be proud of yourself. so why aren't you happy?" A sarcastic smile turned into a look of aggravation. He turned on his heel after finishing his work and left silently. it was only when he got to the door that he finally uttered under his breath.

"You Wouldn't understand." there was no further comment or look to portray any emotion as he walked away, carrying anger in his shoulders as he went. On top of the mysterious man you had seen before, but never again, Beth being punished into complete silence, and now Michael acting in hostility towards you, you were unsure of yourself. Michael had made himself freely open to you should you have needed a shoulder to lean on, but it seemed you were, for want of a better word, alone. This was new. even in the village you had your mother and your extremely kind elderly next door neighbor David. Yet here, you were completely alone, while surrounded by more people then you were used to. It was a strange feeling. Suddenly making your individual meals was a lifeline for a moment of normality between you and another...human. You found yourself becoming more and more intrigued with this woman. Her intent was still unknown but you appreciated her small moment of attention she would pay you during mealtimes. 

It had been that evening that you truly found out how dark this place could be. You had been given an evening kitchen cleaning shift, something that Cook tended to do. It was as if a cruel twist of fate took it's toll on you. You took some of the dishes that were dirty and put them into a sink of soapy water, scrubbing them, before you heard someone walk in behind you. You had guessed it may have been one of the others trying to help you, but instead, as you turned you saw Michael, stood with a malicious look on his face. His eyes matching that of the man you had seen about a week before. Golden, glowing and bloodshot. A large carving knife branded in his hand like it was his one defense from inevitable death, when in fact, you were the one feeling attacked. You only had enough time to notice the still bleeding bite mark on his neck before he lunged forward at you. He pushed you back into the sink, your lower spine slamming against the ceramic, you felt the sink crack against the impact, and winced in pain at the impact. A single blink later and the knife was digging into your throat as his other hand had grabbed a fist full of your hair. It was this moment you had wished not only that the kitchen lights were dimmed, but that Cook was still on shift. The combination of both disadvantages made you feel weaker against his grip, which was emphasized by the knife, now lightly cutting into your throat. 

"Silence yourself." He spat with a shit eating grin on his face. Your hands instinctively went to grip at the hand in your hair to try and release yourself. He dug the blade deeper into your already hurting throat. The feeling of warm blood sliding down your neck as he did so."Don't you dare say a word." he whispered as he leant closer to you. As he got closer you gasped at the sight of what was a kind looking face truly turn into a twisted, demon looking grin. Without a seconds thought he span you against the cracked sink, and pushed your stomach against it, weakening the frame further. Instinctively you inhaled to scream, fighting the blade that still had itself wedged against your bleeding throat. His other hand snapped to your mouth, causing more pressure from the blade in the other hand to dig deeper into your skin. He managed to silence your attempt of a scream to a muffled cry. Your mind was spinning. You knew what he was about to do, and yet even with whatever you had left to lose, you couldn't fight him off. He was over you like a beast. With the strength of one. His hand left your mouth and instead reached down to your skirts, sliding it up before his fingers made their way around the waistband of your underwear. You were sobbing now, silently as not to get your throat slit. Your lips quivered as you attempted to try and close your eyes. Doing your best to shut the man out. This wasn't the Michael you had met a week ago, that was so warm, welcoming and kind. This was a monster. You felt bile rise into your throat. You swallowed it down again, causing your throat to burn from the inside as well as the outside. By now you must have been almost completely exposed to this beast, his knife cutting the shirt directly from your back as he went, before the blade returned to your neck. 

It was then, when you felt the twisted monster push up against you, that you saw a flash of white pass your water filled eyes. The Saloon door, swinging wildly, but no one in your vision to have moved it. For a moment you thought it was an equally twisted spectator, but when you felt the presence behind you leave, followed by the sound of choking, you fell to the floor, shuffling yourself away from the beast. It was only after you released an audible sob that you looked up at where he had been. Instead there was a tower of white, stood to her extent with her hand elevated above her. Michael's writhing body held in a single handed vice grip. You gasped and attempted to stand. You weren't exactly sure why but you managed to get up, onto shaking legs, gripping the counter to hold some of your weight. The woman hadn't attempted to make eye contact, instead glaring deep into Michael's eyes. Her own a terrifying deep shade of red, widened. Her face was hard as stone. Her absent hand lifted slightly, and with a flick, her gloved fingers extended to what must have been a good foot long. sharpened blades ready to kill. She pulled her arm back slightly, before lunging them into his chest. You watched in half horror, half what could only be called pleasure as you saw the blades slide straight through him like he was nothing but a slice of tender meat, the points of the blades spread out of his back. blood trickling through the wounds. The sound of him choking and spiting blood echoed through the kitchen as you watched his body go limp. She continued to watch him for a moment before retracting her claws. You could do nothing but stare in complete shock at the event that had just unfolded. She proceeded to drop him like a toy she had grown tired of, his body slamming as it fell from the height he had been held at.

Lady dimitrescu left him to bleed out before taking a deep breath and softening her expression. during this moment, you couldn't describe what came over you, but the pure anger drove you to lift his knife from the ground. You felt the Mistress' eyes burn into your back as you lifted the weapon but stopped her silent assault when you practically pounced on Michael's already dead body, almost screaming as you continued to drive the blade into his chest. Eventually you threw the knife to the ground with a gasp and sobbed into your shaking hands. His blood splattered upon yourself, you continued to sob, the sobs becoming louder, before you felt a soft but cold hand touch your shoulder. You would have jumped or screamed or fought back, but instead, in your naked state, as vulnerable as this, you allowed her to try and comfort you. She eventually managed to get close enough to shuffle you off of his corpse and onto the floor, kneeling down to better match your height. You briefly looked up at her, her face softer, her eyes now a settled golden hue that you couldn't help but fall into. You felt weak, pathetic, helpless, but less alone. She stayed where she was, with a hand rested on your shoulder until you had managed to control your breathing. 

"It's okay my dear." she spoke softly, before scanning you to see if he had hurt you. She noticed your throat quickly, blood still slowly seeping from the wound. Her eyes widened slightly but she swallowed hard and took a breath. "It's over" she spoke again slowly before lifting her hand to your chin, lifting it to look at her. "let's get you cleaned up." she reassured. At first she attempted to help you up, but when your legs gave, she swung her other hand under your knees and lifted you. You couldn't help feeling like you were completely crossing a line, covered in blood naked, in tears and being cradled in the Lady of the houses arms. as if she had heard your inner monologue, she looked down at you in her arms and gave a soft smile. A single tear fell from your cheek as you happily stared into the warm eyes that welcomed you. Her hat covering you slightly as she did so, somewhat helping you feel as if your dignity was safe. If not from her then from anyone else.

She saved you.   
She saved you from him.   
From being alone.   
From being crushed to nothing.

She Saved you.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... well....
> 
> Not entirely sure how to end such a dark chapter accept from checking you guys are okay.
> 
> are you okay?


	5. Blood is Thicker than Wine.

Here you were, half conscious being carried through a doorway far away from your usual room. Your eyes could barely focus on your surroundings, but you knew this room you had been lead to was far too fancy to have been anywhere near the workers quarter. You were placed carefully onto a lounge chair, the sift fabric welcoming your weak body like a hug. The woman who brought you to this place had disappeared from your sight momentarily. Returning abruptly before seating herself in a chair opposite you. You took a moment to try and get your bearings before watching the woman pour wine into two glasses. "I'd like to specify that this isn't the usual treatment. But given this particular circumstance, you may need this". She finished pouring the glasses and slid one across the table towards you. You leant forward, silently, taking the wine in your hand. Your knowledge of wine was somewhat flat. You had tasted wine many a time, but it was never this expensive nor fancy. You took the glass from the table and cradled it against your knees which were now against your chest, attempting terribly to cover you dignity, or what little was left. 

"Please, drink that down before you do anything. It'll settle your nerves." Her voice was soft as she watched you reposition yourself. "Relax my dear. I'm not here to hurt you. Get comfortable, I shan't make your evening worse." You sipped weakly at the glass, the taste was something else entirely. Fruity yet metallic, thick but not to heavy on your stomach. You continued tentatively sipping as you awaited orders. With surprise the orders never came. You both sat in silence for a moment, once you finished your glasses. It was then, your maid instinct kicked in. "Christ!" You yelped, suddenly standing, almost completely forgetting you were still stark naked. "My Lady, I got blood on your dress!". The ever regal woman chuckled slightly placing her glass on the table. "Pull yourself together maid. I am clearly not telling you to help, so don't. Sit back down and compose yourself". You sat instantly. Your mind was doing circles, juggling between allowing your vulnerability to show, hiding it completely or conforming to your working mind. After a deep breath you let yourself relax slightly, you folded your legs and sat back, taking a deep breath. This was all such an obscure situation to have been caught in. Your eyes met hers, and after steadying your breath, you acknowledged internally just how beautiful this woman really was. It goes without saying she was incredibly tall, had curves of a god and a demeanour like a queen, but it was her face that captivated you. Dark red painted lips curved into a smile, her golden eyes, soft and welcoming, a strong jaw and tightly curled hair to frame the artwork itself. 

For a second you felt your face flush red. Averting your gaze to otherwise try to hide the forming blush. Even here, sat in a figure hugging dress, covered in blood, she looked like she belonged on a throne. Something you wouldn't ever imagine seeing. Her voice brought you out of your daydream. "A bath has been poured for you. Clean yourself up, and just this once, I will bind your wounds." You nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Lady Dimitrescu". She pointed to a bathroom, just leading off from the Chambers you were sat in. When you felt you had the strength, you pulled yourself to your feet, and padded your way into the bathroom. The water was soapy and steaming from the surface, everything in your body ached to get in and quite literally rinse the blood from your hands. After finding the wash cloth and the towel that had been left aside for you, you stepped into it. The heat was on the slightly higher scale then you were used to, but you could already feel your muscles relax under the warmth. You laid down, letting your body soak in the water. After a few moments you looked over yourself, realising just how much blood had coated your skin. The horrors of what happened before you were pushing their way back into your brain. You let out an exasperated sigh followed by a few stray tears. Scrubbing yourself clean was of utmost importance to you as of now. Trying to get these memories to release your skin from their grasp.

You finished scrubbing yourself clean and stepped out of the bath, wrapping yourself into the towel before peaking quietly through the door. The Mistress of the house seemed to be absently looking out of a window, but her eyes snapped to you as you cleared the doorway. A sincere smile laced her lips. "There we go, much better. Now let me look at your neck". You sat back into the seat you had previously occupied, but allowed the lady to look at your wound. You watched her expression briefly then hard. Her eyes widened again, similarly to the first time she had seen it, followed by another harsh swallow. She looked away momentarily before making eye contact with you again. The smile was back on her face and her resolve had been fixed. "I have just the thing". She spoke, reaching into a box on her left. She pulled out a few various bandages, ointments and other forms of wrapping for wounds. She didn't make eye contact with you as she leant forward and treated your wound. The cream burnt slightly against your skin, making you whince. The Lady of the house, hushed you under her breath as she covered the wound with one of the bindings she had found. 

A few moments later, and after removing the small mess off of the table, the tall woman sat back in her chair again. Pouring herself another glass of wine. You sat in silence. You couldn't help feeling safe as of this moment, but you knew you couldn't push your own luck. "My Lady, is there anything I can do for you?" She chuckled instantly. 

"No, my darling. There is nothing I need of you as of now. Head back down to your room now dear. You'll have a fresh uniform tomorrow." Lady Dimitrescu shuffled slightly in her seat. "I can leave you on lighter jobs tomorrow, but we are at a lack of staff as of now, so I may not be able to offer you much more then that". 

You nodded enthusiastically, "Thank you Mistress". You spoke with as much confidence as you could muster before turning, still wrapped in a towel, you made your leave, with a half bow. You made your way through the upper floor corridors until you found the stairway you were looking for. You made your way into the dorms of the workers of the house, padding as quickly as you could. The last thing you wanted was to be caught in just a towel going through the vast mansion. You sighed in relief as your hand reached your bedroom door. You opened it quietly, trying not to bother anyone who could still be awake. It was pitch black in the room, you hadn't realised how much time had passed during the events of the evening, but the sudden wave of completely exhaustion carried you to the bed. You slipped yourself into some underwear and a shirt before getting into your bed, allowing the cover to wrap itself around you protectively. You rolled towards the wall and felt tears start to stream down your face again. You knew Michael hadn't assisted you completely, but the fact that he was that close... it horrified you. You sniffled quietly as you hugged the covers tighter. You almost jumped in surprise when you heard a voice from above you. "Are you okay?" Asked Beth. Her voice impossibly soft. You heard the bed creak as she must have leant over the bed. You could barely make her silhouette out in the dark, only a small portion of the moons light seeping into the one small window you all shared in this room. 

You swallowed down a small sob and replied with what confidence you could muster, "I'll be okay". You rolled over to face her, and were pleased when instead of being met with another pair of golden eyes, you saw a faint shadow of blue as she leant over. "Are you okay?" You instinctively asked. She smiled at you, the expression on her face was genuine. 

"I'll be okay". She repeated your own words. You smiled in return. "We've got this". She whispered, with genuine conviction. It was a sweet moment. It really did feel like the start of a friendship. You held eye contact for a moment longer before she excused herself. "N'night" she said, rolling back over, creaking the bed as she went. 

"Goodnight". You returned before also rolling over. You took deep breath and drifted off to sleep, the exhaustion itself carrying you into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know I'm a little behind with replying to all your comments. I'll make sure to amend that today when I can, but I have read them. You have all been incredibly sweet and I fully appreciate just how much you all seem to care about the story and our new bestie, Beth. 
> 
> As always, if you want to keep on top of updates I always share the new chapters as soon as I upload them on my tumblr: 
> 
> Alcina-Dimitrescuu 
> 
> I truly can't wait for all of you to see what I have planned, but in the mean time I want to thank you all for the kind comments and kudos. 
> 
> Love and hugs to every one of you. 
> 
> I'd also like to say, if any of you are feeling a little alone in this global pandemic and need a chat, my tumblr is always open for you. :) 
> 
> Until next time friends. X


	6. Red is My Favorite Colour.

The following morning felt entirely surreal. You awoke, aching slightly from not only the hard work but the bruising that was finally appearing on your skin. The marks had coated your limbs and your lower back was clawing at you as you moved. Nonetheless you managed to pull yourself away from your small heaven. You took a moment to order your hair slightly, stretch and monitor your wounds. You left the bindings on your throat, but after finally deciding there was nothing you could do to realistically cover them, you got into a fresh maid's outfit hung from the end of your bed. It was then that Beth had walked in from elsewhere and with wide eyes looked you from top to toe. "Christ!" she gasped. The pure volume of her expression made you jump and turn to her. "my god... are you sure you are okay?" you scanned over your body again, feeling as if you were a messy child covered in their own meal. 

"I'm fine, don't worry" you reassured with a genuine smile. She hesitated to take your sincerity but nodded regardless. you finished getting changed, realizing just how prominent the marks stood out against your skin in a two tone outfit. Even in the circumstance, it was nice for the previously shy girl more open with you. Neither of you spoke of why you were in the states you were, but you knew that both of you shared some form of misery that you could bond over. Beth had offered to take over your chores for the day, but it was unlike you to hand off your hard work to anyone else. More importantly you needed to know how much you were capable of doing while in this state. You had both finally settled on her helping you if you needed it but not before you had asked. The first few chores of the day were easy. You had Guessed that Lady Dimitrescu had already decided to take it easy on you after such events, which quietly made you smile as you finished changing all the workers beds. You had noticed some of the beds were empty in the few rooms dedicated to sleeping quarters. A few less then you had believed were working here. The feeling unsettled you. With absolutely everything that has happened, you were starting to believe that the Castle's dark secrets were beginning to bleed through the walls. They had clearly gone, they could have left for elsewhere, which already seemed strange to you, as working here was one of the best opportunities you could be given in the village. Very few made it to the cities to work labor jobs, rarely being able to find yourself a home in those places. so working here was the best offer you could get, food, pay and a gorgeous roof over your head. A darker thought crossed your mind, you quickly disregarded it for now. Your brain could only take on so much confusion and pressure.

You finished sorting the beds, resupplied the drinks in the downstairs parlor, and cleaned out the fireplace in the entry hall, all without too much trouble. it was only after you had been knelt and had managed to relight the fire that you caught sight of a dark hooded figure. It had to be one of the Three women you had known of. The firelight illuminating her face in the dark. They were shorter then the Lady of the house, but still towered over you at best. You saw blood coating her mouth as she walked through, stopping as she saw you busying yourself. Her glare was haunting, with a grin that reminded you awfully of the beast you had seen last night. You swallowed hard at the same devilish face that stared at you. Without thinking you bowed slightly at her presence. She eyed you up as you did, scanning your limbs for their bruising. "Well, someone must have had one hell of a punishment. I'm Daniela, Lady Daniela to you, and if you manage to make it through the rest of this week." she eyed you up and down. " Then i'm sure you'll see more of me". She chuckled as she went on her way. You were surprised at the brief encounter, surprised to have not had the chance to even converse with the woman, but despite the encounter you had managed to settle by the fire for a few moments, allowing your screaming muscles and aching bruises to be warmed for a moment. Cleaning such an intricate fireplace had taken you much longer then you had expected. It was almost time to go and prepare food, but first you knew you had to clean the soot off of your skin. You made your way slowly to the working staff bathroom, leaning over the sink as you approached it. You now had names for all the darkly clad women. Sophia, Alina and Daniela. Without thinking any more on the topic, you rinsed the dirt off of your arms and face, using a wet tissue paper to clean off your knees. You couldn't help noticing that the bruising on your body had become more prominent during the day. For a second you had tried almost scraping the skin of one of your knees, before realizing it was in fact just a painful bruise. Mistaking it for a dark soot mark was your first indication just how messy you looked covered in these marks. 

After an exasperated sigh you checked your list, nestled in your apron pocket. Your eyes widened when you realized you had misread your usual preparation of food, for "serving." You swallowed hard as you read the word a few times. You had admitted to yourself that you had began enjoying preparing something of your own for Lady Dimitrescu to enjoy. Her reaction would normally dictate how your evening and following day would be. A smile spread across your face as you remembered her face reacting to your pie. Her head back, eyes closed, licking her lips in enjoyment, Her lips- Your eyes shot open. You shunned yourself for reacting like a schoolgirl at such a simple notion. You shook your head in disbelief, but read the words before you again.

"serve dinner and wine to the hosts of the supper." You had no idea how the waiters had performed their tasks. You sighed in anger, realizing you had spent far too much time watching the noble woman at her seat, then the workers around her. After a few more moments of fixing your hair and clothes, you took a deep breath and headed for the Dinning hall. As you entered the Large room, you noticed just how gorgeous the room had been presented, the skirting, paintings, furniture and curtains all spoke a story of both history and money. Your eyes settled on a busy Beth, laying out some cutlery. "Beth, Hi!" you exclaimed as you approached her. Her eyes snapped to you, a beaming smile welcoming you.

"Hello Y/N!" she chuckled. 

"I have no idea what i'm supposed to be doing, can you help?" you spoke softly, looking around the room as if you had been lost in a big city. She chuckled, but stopped before speaking again. 

"I was rather hoping Michael would be in again today to help. Never mind, i can show you what i know." Somewhere in her ramblings that you were doing your best to follow, you set some glasses out. the feeling of holding down an aggravating cough suddenly took over your mind. Your chest tightening.

"Michael isn't coming back". you spoke, a deep breath following. The tightening of your chest loosening. She looked to you, as if she was going to ask a question, but reading the discomfort in your face she settled on a sigh. You finished preparing the table, and began bringing in the food, laying it out as what looked it's best for the people who would be looking at it.The staff, had begun walking in, in the line you usually stood in. This was your sign to stand by Beth at the wall closest to the preferred chairs of the table, ready to step in for whatever any of the hosts needed. You had only been stood there a few seconds when the main doors into the dinning hall swung open and the hosts walked in, settling themselves into their seats mid conversation. Once they had settled you both collected a bottle of wine, ready to pour them. Beth had chosen to serve Alina first. She was terrified to the bone of Lady Dimitrescu and did whatever she could to stay out of her way. In that case you knew you had to serve her wine first. You walked forward respectfully, offering the bottle, but waiting for her nod to consent you to pour her drink. It was when she had met your eyes with the same soft smile you had seen the previous night, that you gasped inwardly softly. Remembering exactly how vulnrable you had been for this woman. Your knees started to feel weak but you concentrated on slowly pouring the wine, careful to make sure it aired as you let the deep red liquid hit the glass. Your concentration was broken when you felt a cold hand on the inside of your leg. A quiet gasp left your lips, which she must have heard. Your eyes snapped to hers, but instead of meeting the golden glare of her striking eyes, you saw her looking down at your legs, scanning the bruising. Her brow was slightly furrowed as she observed, a smile half concerning, half malicious painted on her face. Her eyes eventually met yours, making you swallow hard. You weren't sure how to react in this situation, and struggled to compose yourself. A twisted part of you wanted to know where she was taking her hand, but the sane part of your mind was just grateful for the concern for your welfare. Eventually she waved her hand that had been on your leg at you, indicating for you to step back again. You bowed your head and stepped back. She didn't ask any more of you, but you watched her gaze revert to your body, your throat and your face repeatedly during dinner. 

Eventually it was over and the Hosts were about to make their leave, you had noticed the Mistress hadn't touched a single item of food before her. She cast you one last look, this one from head to toe. Before you could process what had happened, you watched as the towering woman grabbed Sofia by the back of her neck, pulling her through the doorway as she went. She hadn't spoken a word to her during this motion, but Sofia was yelling out in retaliation. "Mother!" you heard her exclaim among various yelling and growling., the sound distancing as they dissipated. 'Mother'. you whispered to yourself. Your eyes wide. Were these women her daughters? Why did she grab her like a misbehaving dog? More importantly to you, why did she touch you? these questions spiraled in your head until your eyes widened at a thought.

"Michael?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... okay... i have to come clean. 
> 
> I am absolutely obsessed with writing my own story. i ended up having half my chapter here deleted. i had to rewrite almost everything and i am furious. Here i am after a couple of glasses of wine, finally getting it done. 
> 
> how are we all feeling about our leading lady Alcina lately? 
> 
> as always thank you for your continued support and love for this story. i'll see you again very soon. :)
> 
> until then friends. x


	7. Addicted to Smoke

The thought itself, only crossed your mind for a moment, but that was enough for it to be pasted into your brain. You remembered that the last place he had gone, was to see Sofia. To start working for her personally. If she had anything to do with his... change in character, then it would both answer and raise some questions. It would possibly answer why Lady Dimitrescu had disciplined her daughter. Even if it did seem you should have been the one suffering in this situation. Creating such a stir in an otherwise somewhat quiet mansion. The question it had raised was what had she done to him to turn him into a feral beast. The answer wasn't in your direct sight, so you busied yourself with the others, bringing all the plates of untouched food into the kitchen. Everyone making up their own plates silently and feasting on what they could before having to throw the meals away again. You followed suit, until you felt completely stuffed. Taking a moment to let the food settle in your depraved stomach, you looked around the room absentmindedly, Your eyes were drawn to a sink in front of you. The ceramic carrying a crack you recognized, like a secret you shared. Your eyes couldn't help then looking over to where Michael's corpse had been. The floor was spotless and there wasn't a single trace of him being there. Your head span slightly recalling the situation. Admittedly it stuck with you, but what really scared you was your reaction. You had never been that hostile in your life. Yes, you had been rather stubborn in your ways, but you were never a savage. 

Your intent to have taken a second to settle your stomach ended up being a moment spent allowing your stomach to spiral itself like a defensive snake. Thinking twice on remaining in the room you took your leave. You had no other chores for the evening, so made your way to your bed, somewhat oblivious of everyone around you. Once settling yourself in the protective layer, and pulling an old book from under your bed. One you had treasured when you were slightly younger, you settled on reading for a while. It must have been a while because Beth had half stumbled in, a reddened face, sweating and breathing heavy. "My lord that was hard work." she spoke, wiping her brow and checking over her apron. You smiled back at her, your eyes peeling away from your book. The brief sentimental moments you shared with this young girl were short and sweet, but she did truly have good intentions, and knowing you both had suffered in this Castle at someones hands, you took comfort in sharing the emotional burden. 

A few days had passed relatively smoothly. No substantial events had happened these last few days. No new workers had gone missing, no strange men in corridors, and no weird behaviors from anyone. You had started doing the waiting job as they had actually hired a new maid for the kitchen. You couldn't help your spark of jealousy, knowing you were definitely not going to be serving your Mistress any of your own food. Sure, you knew you had to get over yourself for making that a highlight of your day, but it had been, and you were missing it. It was a strange feeling of loss, but you were now a more active part of the dinner period of the day. You felt that despite the obstacles in your way, you were effectively rising in the ranks. You had noticed the last few days that The Mistress of the castle was very much watching you during her wine drinking sessions. That is all they had become as of late, but nonetheless you were expected to be there to serve her and the others drinks. In the same way Beth would avoid Lady Dimitrescu, you would avoid Lady Sofia. Something about her glares were getting on your nerves. At times while pouring you would catch her seeing how your wounds were healing. You no longer needed the bandages around your throat, and although the cut looked somewhat self inflicted to others, giving you strange looks, it felt good to not have to worry about looking so goddamn useless.

This particular evening the Lady's demeanor had changed completely around you. Completely unlike herself. Her daughters...? You still weren't entirely sure what they were to her at this point, but all signs pointed to yes, were also slightly fidgeting during their discussion, but you couldn't help but notice Lady Dimitrescu's glowing eyes widen slightly as she tried to hold her breath when you came close to pour some more. You couldn't help thinking you smelt funny or looked unpresentable even if you had been completely careful about the entire situation. You swallowed hard the last time you did so. Her hand darting over her mouth and nose as you lent forward. You did your best to not attract any further attention, and was excused with the same usual wave of her other hand when you were done. You decided that regardless of the problem you should step as far back as you could. Your back lent against the wall to her back left. Her eyes followed you there, her hand finally leaving her face when you had stepped as far back as you could. You watched her take a deep sigh, with her eyes closed and head tilted back slightly. She seemed like she was looking for relief, but you weren't sure as to what from. Your eyes couldn't help falling on her alabaster neck, the candlelight from the table shining on it. You swallowed the craving notion to get close to her, to kiss the skin presented to you. You averted your eyes momentarily, but couldn't help looking back to her.

You were addicted. Addicted to the sight of her, the smell of her every time you lent in to pour a glass, the combination of wine, sweet perfume and an after scent of smoke. Watching her painted lips curl when she saw you, the twisted smile making the pit of your stomach feel like you had missed a stair. Watching her golden eyes glare at you. Glare at you. She was glaring at you. It took a short moment for you to realize the amount of lust that had painted itself brightly on your face, and instantly averted your gaze. The hot flush spreading itself across your cheeks. You couldn't have been more blatantly obvious of your current state or frame of mind, but avoided her gaze until you had taken a short sigh. Your heart was thumping against your rib cage but you were doing your utmost to keep it in check. It was as if she was staring right into you. Watching your heartbeat pump double time. You took a second longer before meeting her glowing eyes again. Her hand was over her face again. By this point you were too far gone. You stared at her fingers as she now tried to compose herself. Those fingers. How much you would give, what you wouldn't give to feel those hands against your skin. The heat pushing itself against the material of your clothes. Your entire body was burning up. You couldn't believe how feral your thoughts were becoming over this woman. You had to steady your shaking knees, try to regain some control of yourself, as she did the same. You weren't sure it was the same reason, but for a moment you struggled together, fighting for control of your own bodies. Both of you were refusing to make eye contact again. For a moment it was like no one else was in the room. It was you and her, fighting a battle over your own emotions and instincts. The entire situation was too much. You know you couldn't go anywhere. It was up to her to take control of this. It felt like forever, watching her jaw clench repeatedly, her brows furrowed, her hand over her nose and mouth, her eyes closing when she could, trying to hold herself back from something. From you. 

You felt your knees starting to give, your eyes fixed on her to try and ground yourself, when in reality all you were doing was falling through the earth, watching her push you. One knee collapsed, you managed to catch it in time. That was when she abruptly stood, casting you one last brief gaze before she rushed through the main doors. The rest of the table fell quiet. All the attendants looking in the direction the Mistress of the house had left. It took a moment for anyone to realized exactly what had happened to Lady Dimitrescu, when they did Heisenburg stood. "That will be all ladies." He spoke, breaking the tension as the daughters made their way out of the room with him. It was then that a sigh of relief escaped your mouth. Far louder then you had expected, making Beth turn to you, her expression laced with confusion.

"What just happened?" she asked quietly to you.

"I don't know" you replied, terrified to move in case your body gave way. There was no way in earth you could explain exactly the encounter you just became the star of, but you craved more. The feeling was like pure ecstasy. It engulfed you and carried you to an otherworldly dimension. All that existed there was her. She was the show and you were the spectator. With no clue as to whether that had been the same emotion she felt, you had to draw a metaphorical line somewhere. For now you allowed her to be your drug, but you needed to know where she stood in this world that had just been created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of heat to get you going there my friends. Of course there is much, much more to come, but it's safe to say we have all found a new addiction today. 
> 
> until next time my darlings. x


	8. Ecstasy Comes at a Price

You spent that evening completely drowning yourself in the feeling your Mistress gave you. It was the utmost of gifts she could give, but you thirsted for her. You craved her. You spent an entire hour rolling about in bed trying to shake the feeling just enough to be able to sleep. You couldn't help your thighs rubbing together in absolute arousal as the others slept. Against your own judgement you felt your fingers slide under the waistband of your underwear. There were clearly a fair few people around you, sleeping. If you had been seen by even one of them in the darkness, you would be caught red handed. It was only after your own fingers dipped through your folds that you felt wetter then you had thought. No one had ever riled you up this much. You had never craved someone before, not like this. Something feral had truly awoken in you this night, and you knew you needed relief. You pushed two fingers into yourself, holding in a gasp as you did so. If you had had the chance you would have pounded yourself, gasping her name along with all manner of terrible words, but here, in this bedroom, surrounded by so many people, you had to keep yourself quiet, as not to awaken their sleeping forms. Your mind drifted to her. Her fingers. Her mouth. THAT mouth. Your other hand snapped to your mouth, having to suppress a whine. The feeling made you drunk in lust. you doubled your pace, still trying to be cautious of any giveaways. Your gasps becoming breathless as you felt yourself slip of the edge of ecstasy. You Mouthed for your mistress as you worked through your orgasm. Your head falling back to the bed. Exhausted, you managed to send yourself to sleep.

The following morning you had noticed you were no longer having any involvement with dinner. You weren't to be involved at all, in any way. You swallowed hard when you looked at the note. If Lady Dimitrescu really did have the same control problem you had suffered with then it made sense that you weren't on the list for organizing dinner. Instead you had a few chores around the house. To sweep the entry hall, clean the fireplace, again. Finally you were tasked with cleaning Lady Daniela's room. You swallowed hard after reading her name on the note. It was known that Daniela had a temper, and although you hadn't had much contact with her yourself, you knew it was far to easy to get on the wrong side of her. You bowed your head in both disappointment and fear. 

You managed to get through your first two tasks with ease. cleaning yourself off in the bathroom before heading towards Daniela's room. You had asked another worker for the location of the room you were after and so followed the instructions as best as you could. tentatively you made your way up the grand stairs, heading in the direction you knew was your destination. Still not wanting to accidentally enter the wrong room you counted the doors and slowly crept up to the end of one of the corridors. One door was open, you believed it was the right one, but as you approached the doorway your eyes fixed on the display in front of you in horror. Daniela was knelt over a young girl, covered in her own blood. She was clearly dead but what scared you was the fact that Daniela's mouth was wrapped around the neck of the fragile girl. You steadied yourself and before you could announce yourself, her eyes glared into you, her mouth moving away from her prey. large pointed teeth where your human canines would be. Blood spilled down her chin as she grinned at you. To your own surprise your facial expression relaxed. "well, well" she spoke. "I'm afraid you caught me just finishing off my dinner." she dropped the girl to the ground before standing to face you, she seemed equally surprised that you hadn't run for help. In your own mind you realized that this made a lot of sense. A family of vampires with an arguably interesting tasting wine. It all made a lot of sense to you. It was less terrifying now you understood. Understanding your fascination with her vampire mother though, was something to deal with later.

"I'm here to clean your room Lady Daniela!". she looked down at the dead girl. 

"I'll take care of this, you just clean the rest." she spoke, blatantly, as if testing to see if you had the stomach to handle it. You had it figured if you could stab someone repeatedly, then this was a piece of cake. All the while though, making sure you were serving your Mistress as best as you can. 

"yes my Lady" you bowed slightly walking in and stepping to the side, allowing her to lift the body to her shoulder and leaving with it. She watched you as she passed, as if wanting to make sure this confidence you had was not a mask. It was only after she turned the corner that you heard her speak again.

"That's an interesting one." Clearly that sentiment wasn't aimed towards you, so instead you looked at the pool of blood on the floor. 

A good few hours had gone by. Safe to say her room had been filthy, all manner of dirt coated the surfaces. You hadn't seen her since she dissipated. Not that you minded, you weren't massively fond of her as of late, but you did appreciate her matter of fact attitude. Speaking of the absence of people (or vampires). You realized you hadn't heard any movement nearby aside from you arranging and cleaning the room. When you finished you pulled together everything you needed to leave with, including baskets of items to be disposed of, some of the questionable. You headed down the stares with the baskets at hand, heading for the front doors, ready to place them into the correct dustbins. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw the wagon parked in the front of the house. A regal figure stepping out. The black hat making it's appearance before anything else, followed by a cream, ankle long dress. For a vampire she really liked her pale colors, you though to yourself briefly, before her eyes found yours as she stood at full height. There was a whole pool of negative emotions running through her. You saw the fire almost burning in the golden glow her eyes always held. She strode directly towards you.

"Drop those and come with me now maid!" Her voice cut through you like a knife, but the blade felt so fucking good against your skin. You dropped them instantly and followed her, struggling to keep up with her pace, she was clearly angered, otherwise frustrated and had a destination she was heading for. You couldn't help watching her legs stride though the halls, her heels clicking as they made contact with aged wood or stone flooring. She must have notice that you had fallen behind slightly. You didn't but she managed to stop, turn on her heel before catching the back of your neck with her hand as you went. Her cold hand pressing against your neck as she now placed you in front of her, walking ahead. You did your best to match the pace expected of you until you found yourself in an enormous library, filled with old shelves and even older books. The smell of old parchment caught held onto you like an old friend. Somewhere in all this pacing she took her hand off of your neck, and instead you saw it around Lady Daniela's. You had no idea how she knew she was here. your mind wondered for a moment before deciding it was a Vampire thing. "What in this cursed earth do you think you were doing Daniela!?" In a normal situation you would have expected her tone to be followed with an answer but not this one. This woman could literally bend language to fit her ideal. 

"Mother! I'm sorry." she choked through a restrained breath.

"Of all of them you chose My handmaiden!" You knew that statement also included you, but you did your best not to let it get to you. Something about her being this authoritative aroused you. You were beginning to get sick of how easy this woman could control your body without speaking a word. You watched in silence as she lowered her daughter. "Never again. NEVER. You hear me!" she spoke, releasing her grasp on her daughter. Daniela coughed slightly, her hand grasping her throat, as if it would relieve the pain.

"yes, mother." she bowed, allowing her mother to walk away first, standing in wait as was expected of her. Your Mistress turned on her heel, looking at you briefly before repeating her own words. 

" Come with me." It was blunt. No texture to her voice in this moment. Here you were, yet again following her through majestic halls until you came to one of the grandest doors in the house. She opened the door, all with much less aggression then she had expressed with Daniela only moment ago. You sheepishly followed her in, doing your best to keep your libido on check. You saw the intricate four poster bed, the dark oak vanity, you realized this was her chambers, you had been here just over a week ago now. The blush that crossed your face, remembering yourself stark naked to her as she tended to your wounds. Suddenly your drunken lust wanted to kick in again. You were becoming exhausted of being so sexually frustrated with this women. it had only been a day prior that your libido really chose to come alive with this woman but it was already beginning to tire you. She walked behind you to lock the door. Your heart beginning to race, wondering if you were to end up Daniela's meal. She walked past you again, heading directly to her vanity. She sat herself down, turning to face you. You stood as upright as you could, trying to be a good maid, even if your mind was already floating down the gutter. "Come here. To me now." she said. There was a slight nervousness in her expression. You took a few slow strides. Stopping when you saw her hand cover her mouth and nose again. She grunted in anger as she felt her control being lost again. She indicated for you to step back. Something about this entire situation felt like she was trying to test herself, and stop herself from wildly feeding from you. Something you didn't understand was why she felt this way now. she had managed to carry your naked body in her arms to this room, and failing that she had cleaned and tended to your wounds.

You felt your own anger increase at her lack of explanation. You knew you had to be a good maid, and stopped your own temper overflowing, all while the ecstasy started to overpower you again. She managed to remove her hand from her mouth. she Sighed deeply before speaking. "It appears my daughter has eaten my Handmaiden. I am in need of a new one. Under the circumstance that I raise your pay, and keep your personal experiences within these walls with me, i encourage you to take it." This would have come across a reasonable idea, in fact it would have been a promotion, should have it been anyone else, but from this woman anything could sound like a threat. Though you had questions, you were sure you had to trust her.

"Yes Mistress." you spoke plainly. 

"Good, come back to me this time next week and you can start working for me, my pet." Something about being labelled this way made your eyes roll into your head in lust, along with everything else you were currently seeing on this woman. Her smell alone was intoxicating you, you found yourself staring between her eyes, her lips, her throat and her completely mouth watering breasts. Your frustration increased by the second, but you were becoming more angry, angry at her for not being honest or blatant or telling you what was happening in any way. Something about the anger and lust built the perfect bridge of passion and fire deep inside you. You could see her struggling to fight her control again. "Now, leave." she spoke bluntly, with some level of genuine frustration in her voice.

What happened next shocked you. You stayed still. Your eyes were full of anger and lust, your cheeks flushed red and your core was begging to be touched. You watched the woman turn to the mirror in her vanity, hand over her mouth, eyes closed and squinted trying to hold something back. You had enough. You were aching entirely in so many different ways, you needed answers. This wan't right. You weren't supposed to be doing any of this.You were already supposed to be out the door. Your legs refused to move. When her eyes opened and she still saw you in the reflection, her eyes glazed red. This was it. You over stepped your mark, you should have moved. You were paralyzed. You couldn't move an inch. You watched as her face turned to stone. "Fine. I tried to warn you." Her voice was dark and dangerous, but somehow breathless. You gasped loudly as you felt her hand wrap around your throat. Somewhere in this motion, her strength pinned you to the door, one hand around your throat, lifting you onto your toes. "I Can make you a single promise. I tried as best i could to avoid this." You looked into her eyes, somehow still fighting an inner turmoil as she pinned you to the door.Her eyes were absolutely filled with want, need, hunger and lust. You suppressed a moan just seeing her this close, feeling her this close. Something clearly loosened a few screws in your head the last few days but you couldn't do anything else about it now. You watched her face turn into a devilish grin. Her own fangs now intruding through her blood red lips. Her eyes focused now on your throat. You attempted to swallow, completely helpless to her strength. she waited until your eyes were focused on her face before she lunged at your exposed throat. 

"Fuck"" you cried out as an absolutely obscene moan left your mouth, the pain was strong, but incredible, her lips sucking against your skin, drawing out as much blood as she could. She smirked against your throat as she drank you in. What felt like an eternity went by before she pulled her mouth away from your neck. You could already feel the warm blood slide down your neck from the fresh wounds. You watched her stand to her usual height. She closed her eyes and moaned gently. 

"Now, that is an exquisite taste...virgin pet." You felt slightly offended that she had chosen to share a private piece of information. Before you could react, still stuck in a lust filled loop, she continued. "You are wondering how i know aren't you? Virgins taste completely different... Entrancing." She licked her lips with a grin on her face. "I'll admit that wasn't the reaction I expected from you. You are lost in your own pleasure aren't you little one?" her words were just adding to the fire, practically dizzy in pure need for this woman, you could do all but nod. She chuckled at your immobilized state. "But that is not the reason I struggle to withhold myself." her gaze that had been planted into your own eyes was shifted down to your sex. She chuckled again, as your eyes followed her trail. "You've just started bleeding my dear." "I did my best to keep you distanced but you have quite literally walked into the lair." She smirked devilishly but laced with lust. you had barely recovered your breath before she lifted you, Her claws appearing and tearing your clothes apart. You could do nothing but gasp breathlessly as she pulled you around to her own desire. The chill of the room kissing at your skin as she held your naked legs over her shoulders. Burying her face into your core without second thought. She hummed into your clit as her tongue, longer then you could have imagined, entered you.. You moaned out loud, struggling to keep hold of any decency as her hands held your hips against the door, your spine digging into the door frame. Her own sounds were becoming filthy as she drank from you, hungry and wanting. Your arms flew above your head, trying to grasp at anything to stabilize you. Being so far off the floor, you had no idea what could possibly help, but you felt your nails dig into the wall, trying desperately to ground you from the overwhelming pleasure the Lady of the house was giving you. She took brief breaks to Bite down into your thighs, drinking gently when she did, the bite itself throwing you into a heated pool of pain and desire. 

"Mistress." you almost hissed at her, feeling the edge you craved creeping up on you with some speed. You looked down at her, surprised to see eyes equally drinking you in, watching your face change into pure desire. her eyes now almost black with pure hunger and pleasure. "PLEASE!" You found yourself almost screaming as she pushed you over the edge. Your own moans and pleas becoming broken. It had been an attempt to beg for the orgasm, but it was already shaking you to pieces. You felt yourself crumble under her tongue. She moaned into your core as she drank in your juices, your blood, all the pleasure you held. Your chest heaved violently as you gasped for breath. She removed her mouth from your core. Her mouth covered in blood and your juices. You felt yourself feeling light headed. She must have drained you more then you thought. Your eyes closed against your will, and you felt yourself collapse in her grip. 

Somewhen during your collapse, you opened your eyes, briefly meeting soft golden eyes above you, a genuine smile on her face. You let your exhaustion take you then, whatever happened next was for her to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it was only fair to get slightly into the utter filth to be expected. but don't worry. there is a lot more story to come too, i'm really excited to show you all.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed my sweets. 
> 
> until next time. x


	9. Black is My Color

You awaken, slowly. Your eyes fighting against you to sleep again, but as your mind started to become fully conscious, you forced your eyes open against the light. It was when you attempted to Shuffle, you felt bruising bite at your body. Your gaze went straight to your thighs. You were completely naked still. You took a second to monitor the bite marks. They were black and blue, but the indentation was gone. All that remained was the dark marks and dried blood. It was then, while prodding at the marks, you remembered. As if waking from a coma, the memories came flooding back to you. You gulped violently, THAT was not a dream. The next part of the puzzle to work out, where were you? Your eyes still hurt, and there was a level of dizziness making your head rock slowly as you sat up. This was not your bed. This was... hers. Feeling completely useless you looked around the room for her. When your eyed didn't meet gold, you had guessed she was away. Turning your body, still aching and weak you planted your feet to the floor, leaning into your hands as if you had consumed far too much alcohol, head spinning and in dire need of a cup of tea. Speaking of, your eyes drifted to your left, seeing a steaming cup of tea, an English breakfast, and a note folded neatly next to them. 

The light brown parchment had elegant handwriting across its face, "~Good Morning~" it read. you weakly reached for the note, unfolding the paper. More beautiful handwriting spread across the page.

"The events of last night shall be kept between us. But seeing as we are here now, you might as well be made familiar with your rules as my handmaiden. As goes:

1)You are to serve me exclusively at all times. What i say, when it is said. 

2) I am to be addressed as 'My Lady', and 'Mistress' only.

3) you shall from now on, follow my lead, and attend meetings, serving guests and hosts within these meetings.

4) You will no longer be sleeping in your previous chambers. 

5)You shall take your meals with me. 

6)disobedience will be punished.

7) Serve me well, and you shall be... Rewarded. 

Your complete loyalty and service is expected.

~Mistress~

Safe to say you already had endless questions, but that last point made you ponder the most. How in hell could you be promoted or rewarded any more then becoming The Lady's handmaiden. No answer was found, blocked completely by a need to eat. You were completely drained. You placed the note back to the table, picking up the plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, beans and mushrooms. Your stomach rumbled violently as you began to shovel mouthfuls in. Humming quietly to yourself as you feasted. After you had managed to eat enough to feel your brain functioning again, you began reflecting on what had happened the previous night. Your cheeks flushed red as you recalled the events that had unfolded. She was phenomenal. Powerful yet graceful. Cruel but kind. Primal yet dignified. She truly had you in the palm of her hand now and didn't she know it. You didn't mind it much. The silent secret preying on your mind was almost comforting. You managed to drain your plate of any nutrients, placing the plate back where it was. Now eagerly reaching for the tea, gulping it down as if it had been threatened to be taken away. In your sane mind, you would have had suspicions that it had been poisoned, or otherwise vandalized. It had tasted fine, so you accepted whatever consequences may come. 

When the cup also matched the empty plate, you placed them together. You were still clearly naked, that was the next problem to deal with. Taking one last deep breath, gathering whatever energy you had, you stood. Your head was throbbing slightly, you assumed it was the lack of blood. Blood. Your eyes darted to between your legs. Surprised to not have seen any blood aside from the dry bite marks on your thighs you came to an interesting conclusion. She must have literally sucked the entire period out of you. You chuckled slightly, half in horror, half in surprise. At least you didn't have unbearable stomach cramps to worry about. You checked over the bed, making sure you hadn't messed it, when you saw a new uniform on the other half of the bed as you had been sleeping. It was entirely black. It was a skirt, buttoned shirt, tights and a new pair of black leather short heels. You really must have been going up in the world. Decently you had been left your bra and fresh underwear to. You didn't think to ask where they came from, but they were your size. Your Mistress clearly knew her sizing when she saw them. The thought that she had paid that much attention in such a heated moment made you flush red again. You managed to scramble into the uniform, using her vanity mirror as a guide to straighten everything out. You had barely finished, straightening your hair out to how you preferred it, when you heard the door open behind you. You watched in the mirror, when your hands froze in your hair, as the Lady herself passed through, straightening her spine as she entered. 

You would normally feel more in control, seeing what was behind you without having to turn, but as always, this woman dominated any room or person that beheld her presence. "well, well. That looks much better." she spoke with a smirk, eyeing you from head to toe. Your hands fell from your hair and you turned to face her, bowing as you did so. 

"Thank you My Lady". you replied with a slight quiver in your lip. You wouldn't get last night out of your head, but you had to be as good a maid as a wanton mess for her. 

"Good, I see you read my note." Her tone was low and dangerous, not particularly threatening, but not completely comfortable either. You nodded respectfully. 

"Yes Mistress." a chuckle resounded as she went on. 

"Good good. I'm relieved to see you can, in fact, do as you are told." Her head shaking. Referencing to your paralysis. It was bad enough trying to keep yourself in check around her at the best of times, having the woman talk about certain situations was enough to throw you off the edge of control again. You took a deep sigh, your eyes widening slightly. She watched your face like it was a game to her. A grin turning into a slight chuckle as she watched you struggle to compose yourself. With great relief you had now realized that she wasn't struggling with you like she had before. The last thing you needed is this woman to try and withhold her own attacks. The very sight of her struggle was what made you lose composure before. Such a tall powerful being coming undone at the small of you. That's enough. You had to stop for your own sanity now. When your mind managed to crawl out of the gutter your eyes met hers again. She had been watching your entire thought process as you had experienced it. 

"I have a meeting this evening. I shall need you to serve. For now you are excused to rest or whatever else you wish, but be ready for six sharp." she watched you for a moment, making sure the information was definitely going in. "this will not be a pleasant meeting, i warn you of this now." You weren't entirely sure why it would be enjoyable, but you took her word and made sure to make a mental note of the time. You nodded again.

"Yes Mistress. I shall be there." You spoke confidently, watching her grin become more of a soft smile.

You watched as she ducked through the door and left. Something about her warning you about a meeting must have been genuine bad news. Your stomach was full of apprehension, but you had to serve this woman to the best of your ability. That you would do willingly. You spent the next few hours flicking through a book you had seen on her bedside table. It wasn't massively of your taste but it had you intrigued. Well, that was when your mind wasn't spinning circles over this meeting. 

How the hell do you Serve at a meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening my sweethearts.
> 
> I know i have cursed you with a shorter chapter then usual. I shall have to ask you to have patience. The reasoning behind this choice will be made clear soon. 
> 
> I would also like to thank every one of you darlings for spreading word of this little beauty of mine around. It has Pleased me beyond belief. 
> 
> My Tumblr is : alcina-dimitrescuu, if you want to keep updated or join the party we are having, then that is where you shall find me.
> 
> until next time my sweets. x
> 
> ~Lady D~


	10. The Importance of Names

You had only briefly managed to push the concerns of the meeting aside before The door was swung open. Had you really been there reading for that long. A clearly aggravated Lady Dimitrescu stepped in. You realized for a moment that perhaps you weren't supposed to have stayed here while she was away. She gracefully strode to her vanity, sitting herself with pride as she looked over her makeup in the mirror. At this point you were almost constantly staring and pining for her. She seemed to disregard the stares, but she couldn't help looking surprised at you remaining in the same place she had left you. Her eyes reflecting off the glass to meet your gaze. Of course she knew you were there, she could always sniff out human blood, but the unconscious level of loyalty you had shown had taken her off guard. You watched as she reached for a tube of lipstick. The iconic shade she always wore. She refreshed her lips, meeting your eyes every now and again as she went. "well, well, what a loyal pet you are." She spoke, seemingly bored. You had guessed she was preoccupied. She eyed you up and down through the mirror, as if to make sure you were presentable. "I need you on top form this evening. There will be no faffing, none of that gaping mouthed silence. You are to obey my orders as i speak them." Her eyes went back to her own face, her finger prodding at various parts of her face, making sure nothing was out of place. 

"Yes Mistress." You spoke with conviction. You needed to be confident for not only yourself, but for her tonight. She finished checking herself over before pulling a cigarette from a box beside her, placing it into a holder, before lighting it with a match. She took a long draw from it, and sighed out the smoke. It was a purely stress relieving sigh. She continued to smoke, grasping the holder like she truly was royalty. If you could have painted a portrait of her as she was now, it would be priceless. She finished her Cigarette, stubbing it out in a handy ashtray. She looked you over once more as she stood, walking towards you. You were surprised how smoothly she moved, her hands on the collar of your shirt. She tugged at them slightly to even them out. 

"That's better." she spoke calmly. You exhaled the breath you had been holding. "Come on pet, we wouldn't want to be late." You nodded your head and followed after her, watching the queen of the castle walk with meaning, with a destination. You arrived to the parlor, the place had already been lit and the fireplace had heated the room, the flames dancing in the opening. There was a bar, with stools, a lounge area and a small library, all matching the dark oak and deep red velvet theme the house carried. Your Mistress made her way to the lounge area, seating herself in her preferred seat, by a large window. The curtains were wide open, but the darkness outside provided no extra light. When you realized that the table was empty you knew that was the first thing that had to be sorted. You stood next to her as she watched you. "How many glasses do you require my Lady."

"Four, and while you're out there, have yourself a swig of something to calm your nerves." She could clearly tell how nervous you were, whether she could hear your heart, smell your nerves, it didn't matter. She knew, and that needed to be amended. You headed over to the bar. You hadn't assumed what their preferred glasses would be so you brought four wine, and four whiskey glasses over. You waited for a subtle nod before you went to collect the drinks themselves. You knew that Whiskey and wine were preferred by the rich and famous, so it didn't take you long to pull one of Lady Dimitrecu's own wines, followed by a barrel smoked whiskey over. You set the whiskey on the table. Whiskey was one that each person had their desired serving, so you weren't responsible for that. The wine on the other hand, that was your current jack of trades. You knew exactly what was expected of you there. You elected to hold the bottle, doing your best not to heat it too much by keeping an elegant grasp as you awaited your guests. A fair few minutes later a man in a suit appeared at the door.

"My Lady, your guests are here." He bowed as he spoke. She waved her hand at him instantly.

"Yes, yes. Send them in." She dismissed. Her head was held high and her posture was godlike. She was clearly prepared to assert her dominance, should anyone question it. Two tall men entered. Both of them shared her pale complexion, but neither of them had her height, nor her power. They must have also been vampires, but you stood fast, minding your own business. One of them had long dark hair, a well kept beard, and his eyes seemed to hold a darker, orange glint. He sauntered in, with a level of authority that you could have scoffed at. This was HER domain. How dare he try and take that. 

"Alcina!" The dark haired man laughed. "How long has it been my old friend?" His voice was grating. Clearly a precocious little Shitbag. You clenched your jaw, and watched how your Mistress was equally already getting bothered by his blatant disrespect. Alcina, you found yourself thinking. What a gorgeous name.

"Richard." She spat back. Lacking the same sarcastic tone. It was then that the older man spoke as they approached the chairs.

"Good evening, Lady Dimitrescu." He spoke, giving the younger vampire a sideways glance. You already decided you liked him more. 

"As to you Master Moreau." She actually cast him a smile. They finished with their formalities and you went to pour drinks. You poured wine for your Mistress first of course, gesturing to the older man first. He nodded his head and you filled another glass of wine, passing it to him. He nodded in thanks and you stood back again. The man you now knew as Richard poured himself a whiskey into one of the glasses, sluggishly downing the liquid before practically slamming the glass back down. The sound had caught The Lady's attention, but she just as quickly looked away, continuing talking to master Moreau. You did your best not to pay attention to their conversation, instead doing your best to keep your posture upright, and making sure glasses didn't remain empty. Some when during the conversation, you heard the door open. Heisenburg walked in with a grin on his face. 

"I apologize for being late, i was busy in the cellar. I hope you understand." He spoke, nodding at the men before taking his own seat. He too poured himself a glass of whiskey, taking his time to enjoy the liquid as he pushed himself into the conversation. You had been doing well at presenting confident, but felt the look of Richard glare into you. Lady Dimitrescu had been conversing with him until he interrupted. 

"Well, well. As if you'd have yourself human maids? Now that intrigues me. Please, pour me another mortal." He chuckled, as the older man next to him clenched his jaw. You lent forward, next to him, placing the wine bottle down, picking up the whiskey bottle. You felt an ice cold hand slide up your leg. You could barely process the harassment until a voice you worshiped chimed in. 

"I Suggest if you wish to keep that hand mister Beneviento, you remove it from my maid promptly." He locked eyes with her for a moment, finally removing his hand. It was clear even his arrogance wouldn't be able to compete with her authority. He lent back as you finished the pour. You had to clench your jaw. It made you unsteady sending you back to events you had rather not thought of. You stepped back, next to Lady Dimitrescu, who's temper was also beginning to stir. Somewhere between her protecting you and your own nerves you felt both aroused and terrified. She had picked up on this and instead placed her hand on your leg, all but for a moment, as if to steady a falling doll. She had managed to achieve two things with this motion, she had vexed Richard, for mimicking his own gesture, if not for a different reason, and she had managed to ground you. She was clearly aware of your inner argument at this point, hence her one correction.

They all continued talking among themselves. You had managed to purely put your focus into being a good maid in this situation as you could. That was until Richard chimed in loudly. "Well then Alcina, What are you going to do when he comes here too!?" Even the way he said her name made you resent him. It was like spitting her name to the floor. Disgusting and disrespectful. You watched her eyes briefly spark red. 

"I have plans...Richard. It shall not come to that. Do not question my ability within my own walls." She was clearly trying to keep herself in check. The older man had been truly respectful, and Heisenburg had been good to defend her. 

"Pathetic!" Hes spat with a twisted chuckle. "There was a time when our families stood strong against such threats. Now look at you, held up in your pretty palace... what a joke." You felt pure anger bubble in your stomach like poison. Your jaw clenched impossibly harder, biting your tongue was difficult, the last time you felt this emotion, a man ended up with enough holes in him to be used as a colander. You took a deep breath and looked over to Heisenburg and your Mistress. Her eyes had widened and the red pooled in her iris'. 

"If it wasn't for your father's incompetence then we should have twice the numbers." she spat in return. The tone of her voice sent shivers down your spine. It was pure anger and hatred. "That shame falls on your family...Beneviento..." There was a moment of silence between them. "I believe we are done here." She finally spoke. each syllable said with intention. The older man stood up first, his hand resting on Richard's shoulder. He shrugged it off and stood without another word. He turned and left. The older man waited a moment. "Thank you for speaking with us My Lady." he spoke. bowing his head before turning and leaving. As if the door was a trigger, Lady Dimitrescu let out a sigh. You felt it may have made more sense to fill her glass, you stood forward and started. The liquid barely making contact with the glass before it went down her throat. Heisenburg was the next to take his leave. "Well, i suppose i have some things to be doing." was all he said before he stood, finishing his glass before placing it. Turning and leaving through a different door. 

You watched your mistress for a moment before she too stood. She began walking to the door. You placed the bottle down, before following as close as you could, she was pacing back to her chambers. The journey itself felt impossibly short. Only really realizing that you had reached your destination, when the door slammed behind you. Your Lady was stood in front of you, but facing away. You must have blinked, when your eyes opened, you saw her fist in the solid brick wall. The brick crumbling around her fist. Your jaw dropped in awe. If a human had done that, all the boned in their arm would have combusted. You felt your heart drop. She truly could crush you with ease if she so wished to. Eventually her fist left the wall, the rest of the brick surrounding her impact falling in pieces to the floor. She turned and faced you. More composure on her face then she had previously displayed. 

"Did he hurt you?" she finally spoke. 

"No, My Lady." you returned. 

"You did well." She spoke bluntly. You weren't entirely sure how you were supposed to feel. 

"Thank you M-y...oh" You Breathed as you felt yourself being lifted. You were placed on the bed before you had a chance to retaliate. Not that you would have done. Her body was over yours, she was careful not to accidentally hurt or otherwise crush you. Her lips were against your neck, her teeth grazing the skin. "M-mistress" you attempted to speak. You weren't entirely sure exactly why she was all over you but you had no choice but to allow her to take what she needed. At first you thought she was going to feed off your neck, but when her tongue slid down to your collarbone, her hand undoing your shirt, you realized this was a completely different situation. Her hands were gently, but wanting. She removed your shirt as you breathlessly looked up, trying to find something to ground yourself. You felt yourself begin to pool in your core, the lust beginning to take hold of you. Her tongue followed the line of skin she was revealing. You watched a single claw reveal itself to you, it cut through your bra, releasing your breath to the cold air, her mouth instantly capturing one. She hummed lightly against your nipple as her tongue wrapped itself around it. A gentle gasp left your mouth, followed by a hiss as she bit down on it. The pain mixed with the pleasure that was drowning you. You watched her lean back up, this time a single claw sliding down your stomach, a malicious grin painted her face, her lipstick already smudged and her eyes heavy lidded with lust and hunger. Her claw left a slight cut into your skin, just enough to draw beads of blood to the surface. Her tongue traced the mark, groaning to herself slightly. 

That was when you saw her hand slide up your leg. Your eyes met hers. Your need must have matched hers, you groaned slightly in need as she teased you over your underwear. Her fingers toyed with your clit as she looked deeply into your eyes. You were torn between throwing your head back in desperation and holding eye contact with the golden eyes that can carry you over the edge, She began to lean forward again, pressing her stomach and breasts against you slightly. Her eyes were still locked on yours when she did so, feeling you slightly gasp for breath as you adjusted to her positioning. Her icy hand slipped past your underwear, pulling them down and off your legs. You Pulled the hat off her head as you felt yourself lunge towards her. You didn't have the opportunity to stop yourself before your hands were around her neck, your lips on hers, hungry to taste her. She allowed you to before she pushed two fingers into your cunt,hard. A broken scream left your lips into her mouth as you threw your head back. You could never explain the lust and need that coursed its way through your body as you felt her inside you. She stilled for a moment, but after watching your face fall back, her lips were on your neck again. She started thrusting into you hard. Your moans and gasps couldn't be silenced, and she didn't want you to be. She lapped at your neck as she thrust harder and harder into you, your hips meeting her on each motion. Eventually her lips left your neck and you locked eyes again, her eyes were almost black in lust, her face creased slightly as she fucked you, obscene sounds both leaving your lips and reverberating off the walls from her onslaught to your aching cunt. 

You felt the orgasm building inside yourself. "fuck" you cursed against her. she sighed softly as she watched you reach the edge you were craving. Her eyes hadn't left your face. You pulled her head against yours as you felt yourself slip. Your hips started runting against her fingers, her thrusts maintaining speed, curling deeply into you. For a moment, all you could think of was her name. Alcina, your mind said. Alcina, the voice was louder. Alcina. "A-Alcina" you gasped out as you fell of the edge, your eyes closing, but knowing her eyes were still fixed on you. She helped you ride out your orgasm before she backed away. You opened your eyes lazily, meeting hers. She was stood licking her fingers in a filthy way that made you yearn for her more.

"You really shouldn't have said that....Pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the reason the last chapter was short. you had a far longer one to look forward to. I hope this makes up for it efficiently.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed. and as always,
> 
> until next time my darlings. x


	11. Punishment Burns the Tongue

You had known that you shouldn't have uttered that one word, it was wrong. It was not your place to have named the woman as such, but it was irresistible. Here you lay, meeting eyes with the woman towering over you. She knew exactly how much you craved her, but that didn't stop her from playing the game. You watched as her smirk became dark, twisted. "You really should not have said that." She repeated. She was entirely too dignified for you to question a single motion. So when she turned and headed for the door, you couldn't help but allow your stomach to drop. Being laid naked in front of this woman, with no additional relief practically had you crying in want. She stopped as she reached the door. Still facing away from you, her head dropped and a deep chuckle left her lips. The sound itself sending chills down your spine. "I can feel you, pet. You really don't seem to grasp the concept of discretion." You could tell she still was angry under her collected mask, but you needed to watch what she was to do next. 

"I-I'm sorry Mistress." You spoke, trying your best to not sound completely drunk in your own desires. You knew how obvious you were, but there was a lack of control in you around her, closely followed with an insatiable heat that you just couldn't shift. She turned to face you. 

"It appears i have changed my mind." You watched her stride across the room, her hips swaying in her dress the way they always did, leaving you speechless. When she came to be seated at her vanity, turning to you, the expression she wore was far darker then you had ever recalled. Her legs were crossed and she was sat like she had claimed ownership to the throne that was her vanity chair. She lent forward, a smirk painted against her pale face like only she could ever wear. You watched her eyes for a moment, until her eyes traveled down from you to the floor in front of her. Her arm extended slowly, fer finger pointing at the floor directly in front of her. "Come here, pet." she said, a low growl in her voice. Her eyes were fixed on you again. You knew you had to move. You had to do something. You sat up, your body sliding off the bed, before you could control yourself, you were crawling along the floor, slowly, sure not to take your eyes of of her darkened ones. She chuckled slightly, the sound travelling through you as it always did. Even here, in what could have been a somewhat vulnerable position, she had complete and utter control. Control over you, over her, over everything happening in this moment. You finally sat, at her feet. Her hand that had been pointed at the space she wished you to be, was now running through your hair. You sighed gently at the contact. Her eyes suddenly widened, her hand around your throat, the impact making you release a pleasured gasp. 

"Look at how needy you are. I bet you desire me to do something about this mess don't you?" You Nodded slightly as she lifter you up slightly, no longer sat on your own feet but on your knees. The cold wood of the floor was biting at your knees, the pain beginning to make itself present. Your very own breath was now in her hands, she had control of your life, as she seemly always would. "You shouldn't have placed my name on those lips pet. You know that wasn't your place. You are to be punished. So bathe in your need, I will not fulfill it." She leaned towards you as you whined in need, her lips made only brief contact with yours, as if to only invoke a reaction, which she received as you gasped out. She uncrossed her legs as she pushed you back down. Her eyes glaring down at you. You watched as her eyes briefly averted down, indicating exactly what she wanted you to do. You almost climaxed just realizing exactly what you were about to do. Your thighs rubbed together in anticipation. You slowly lifted her dress, until it was around her waist. She watched you as your lips pressed against her legs. She was magnificent. Her thighs wide with muscle, your teeth brushed her skin, biting gently at her alabaster skin. She felt cold to the touch, but not inhumanly so. The chill against your tongue as you ran it up to the top of her thigh. It was then you could smell her. You could smell her arousal, sweet and intoxicating. Your mouth watered. You imagined how easy it was for her, with her heightened senses to inhale your own arousal. The thought made you roll your eyes in pure ecstasy. You pulled at her underwear. Realizing she wasn't going to move for such a trivial task, she simply presented one of her claws, cutting into the waistband as it revealed her glistening cunt. The smell of her filling your head with pure, raw pleasure. 

You wasted no more time before your lips met her dampened skin. a prolonged sigh was gifted to you as you did so. Your tongue slid through her folds and your body almost lunged for her in pure instinct and primal greed. You managed to stop yourself, groaning in pleasure at her taste. She watched you drink her in, her eyes dark with lust, but relatively still. Your tongue delved deeper into her, making her release a slightly rougher sigh. She allowed you this pleasure, but took your own away from you, this was a punishment in itself. To be able to taste a god, but not be able to touch the sentient being. You began interchanging between delving deeper into her core and sucking on her clit, listening intently at her quiet sighs and gasps as you did so. She had lifted her heeled foot to a neighboring table, allowing you better access to continue drinking her. Every time you attempted to raise a hand to assist your aching jaw, she would push it back down. Forcing you to hurt as you did this. Another part of the punishment. She eventually began to breath heavier. Your jaw screaming to stop, but your mind forcing you through it. You wanted to make her come undone by your mouth. You needed to hear her pleasure. If that was all you were to receive then you would relish in it. 

You finally felt her begin to rock slightly against your face, her eyes closing and her mouth opening slightly. The sight was a picture in itself but the fact you had driven her to this point nearly sent you off the edge. Her thighs momentarily clenched on your head, as you watched her sighs become broken gasps. She rode your face into her orgasm. She was dignified, even in these moments. 

A few moments passed, and she allowed you to pull away. Your jaw now felt like it had been punctured with a red hot steel pole. Your eyes glazed in pleasure you watched as she quickly recovered. 

"Get some rest pet. I shall need you ready to help me tomorrow." she lowered her dress, turning to her vanity, making sure the obvious signs of sex weren't heavy on her face. She fixed her lipstick, before standing, straightening out her dress, and leaving through the door. 

The last thing you thought as you curled up onto the smallest portion of the bed you could was as to whether she had found more underwear when you weren't looking, or whether she had in fact skipped the idea altogether. You drifted to sleep, tomorrow waited for no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short steamy chapter for you my dears. I promise you there is a lot more story to come, but i had to give you some build up, so here it indeed was. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> As always i treasure you all for all your comments and kudos for the writing i do.
> 
> ~Lady D~


	12. The Eyes are the Way to the Soul

The following morning you awoke, greeted openly by a servant. One you hadn't met. It appeared the longer you were here, the more people Started work, and the more people disappeared. This was a slightly older man. He stood at the foot of the bed with a fresh plate of food and a pot of tea. "Ma'am I believe this is for you, where would you like it." You were completely surprised at his choice in words, did the 'Handmaiden' Title give you superiority over some of the staff? Or was it the fact you were sleeping in the Lady of the House's bed. These questions aside you waved somewhere to the bedside table. It had only made sense to say there for now. You could move it yourself, but you wanted to get him away so you could wake yourself up. Still somewhere between asleep and the land of the living you then shooed him off. You wouldn't want to come across ungrateful, he clearly had to carry that throughout almost the entire house to get the meal to you. As he got to the doorway after placing your food down in your desired spot you stopped him. "Wait...Thank you." He turned, bowing slightly with a sincere smile, taking his leave like a gentleman. 

You laid where you were for a moment, thinking the last few days over. How you had ended up quite where you were, you would never know, but it felt good to be in a comfy bed, and somewhat protected. You took a deep sigh before sitting up. Recalling exactly just how naked you had been going to bed. A smile found itself upon your face as you remembered the instance fondly. The truth was, at this point you were serving the Lady as she had asked. Whether it had been sexually related or not. It was your purpose to serve her. Though you had made a solid agreement with yourself to not use her game again. At least, not just yet. She clearly thought fondly of you, but she was very much one for a proper attitude, and not the type to just fall hopelessly into your arms. You held onto these thoughts as you sat up, assessing the arrangements of meats and a salad. you ate it tentatively, sipping at the tea as you went. You had barely swallowed the last mouthful before the door swung open. Of course it was your mistress, no one else aside Daniela would have the nerve to storm in as she was. She ducked through the door as she usually did. "Good morning, my pet." she spoke with somewhat genuine taste. Your eyes met hers, sat on the edge of her bed with nothing more then your own birthday suit to give you any sense of dignity. A somewhat embarrassed expression crossed your face as you realized just how exposed you were to her, again. 

As much as you would have liked to be used to the idea of her seeing you naked, you couldn't. This was a dignified matriarch, Lady of the house and Mistress to her workers. Such situations seemed alien to you. She had watched your expression for a moment, a light chuckle leaving her curved lips. "well, I suppose you should really get some clothes on shouldn't you?"she spoke. A rhetorical question, but you nodded, placing your almost empty cup on the bedside table, followed by the plate. There was a moment of confusion on your face before you realized you had uniform on the other side of the bed, as it had been the day before. She watched you as you shuffled to grab it. Once she was sure you had followed her instruction, she sat herself at her vanity, picking up the phone. "forgive me my dear, i have business to attend to for a moment." You nodded at her before she faced away from you. She dialed the number and waited for an answer. You started dressing yourself, the same all black uniform as before. 

"Yes, Mother Miranda, I had spoken to them last night. Mister Beneviento, as always, was difficult to work with but I have heard their warning as to our...threat." she continued to listen humming in agreement. 

"He shall not be a problem. I have a plan...One they failed to use themselves.", "No Mother Miranda, I shall not use this plan unless it becomes necessary." She had started scratching her nails across the vanity absentmindedly.

"I understand mother... Thank you." There was some other various discussion, followed by some hums in agreement, but you generally filtered out the conversation. Lady Dimitrescu eventually put the phone down. "Mothers." she huffed under her breath, taking a moment to herself before turning to you. You had managed for the most part, to be ready. You put on your heels as she waited. Eventually you stood upright, straightening out any creases. "Much better, my pet." she spoke. She too got to her feet, scanning the uniform for any errors. when she had decided you looked to par, she walked past you and to the door. "Come my dear, I must now speak with the family of last night's transgressions."

"yes Mistress." you Replied, following her through the many halls, to the dining hall. You clearly hadn't been called here for another meal, so you awaited her orders as you stepped in. The three daughters were sat with Heisenberg. Heisenberg had lent across the table, seemingly doing something both childish and dangerous towards Daniela, who in retaliation threw something his way. They were laughing among themselves, but once your Mistress made herself known by clearing her throat, they sat back in their seats. The other daughters were relatively quiet during this time. Alina was the only one to have contributed in their childish behavior. Once the Lady was sat, you felt you were needed to pour drinks or otherwise serve those at the table. You were surprised when no order came. You stood to her side as she spoke with intent to her family. As always, presenting as the queen on her throne. They listened intently at her words. the mention of Richard made Daniela wheeze.

"I really do rather hate that one Mother. Can we kill him?" You watched as Alcina chickled. 

"My dear, you really must learn to control your blood lust. In this instance I would usually allow the notion, but his family is an important element to hold here. As are the Heisenberg's and the Moreau's. We need them to guarentee our family's survival." she spoke with authority but allowed for the following argument Daniela put to her. 

"We can hold our own mother, we are far stronger then they may have thought." She sounded determined to kill the preposterous man. You wouldn't have minded given the way he treated your lady. For once you were on the same page as her, and it felt odd. Looking around the room, it seemed as though they all agreed. 

"That is enough Daniela. Should we make it through this unscathed, you may well have your opportunity." She couldn't seem to shift a slight proud smile at her daughter's openly Murderous idea, even if she hadn't agreed to it. From where you were standing, this was a powerful family, dysfunctional, and a little creased round the edges, but strong together. It was quite something to behold in this moment. They continued discussing. Heisenberg occasionally Making himself known to the conversation, adding his own opinions or ideas. You hadn't the nerve to eavesdrop on the conversation, instead standing patiently, watching your Mistress hold the room in her hands. It was while in this moment you then saw Alina and Daniela had sat with their own humans, dressed in the same variant of uniform to you. Daniela's maid had her head down, whereas Alina's was watching the room carefully. She briefly crossed eyes with you. Hers were the same yellow-gold that The vampires had. You weren't entirely sure what to do with this information until you realized Sofia didn't have her own. Your eyes widened. "Michael" you thought for a moment. You were in his position to the lady of the house. He had been turned. He must have. He must have been turned by Sofia, something must have gone wrong. Your heart rate raised slightly, still locking eyes with Alina's handmaiden. You Swallowed hard, averting your gaze. You briefly caught sight of your Mistress, looking to you in both confusion and warning. 

You dropped your eyes to the floor and tried to come up with a different alternative to one you had been presented with. Your mind couldn't find one. Were you to be turned also? Were you to be made a form of thrall to Lady dimitrescu? Were you going to end up like he did? These questions threatened to drown you. You did your best to quieten the thoughts. You knew you had to be strong through this. She wouldn't do this if you didn't want to, surely? 

Were you going to become one of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are we going next my dears? 
> 
> What has our poor reader got to think of all these predicaments?
> 
> Let me know what you all think. 
> 
> as always thank you for reading, and my tumblr is:
> 
> alcina-dimitrescuu 
> 
> thank you my sweets, i shall see you on the next one.


	13. A Moment of Silence

After The meeting had come to its natural end, you had been pulled aside by Lady Dimitrescu. She had taken you out into the hallway before stopping, spinning you around by the shoulder and holding you against the wall with one strong hand. She looked into your eyes, which were already panicked. When she knelt down, her face almost level to yours, you inhaled sharply, unsure whether the reaction was fear or just shock at the circumstance. You held eye contact, despite your natural urge to avert your eyes screaming for you to look away. She was looking deeply into your eyes, her brow slightly furrowed. It seemed she was looking for the answer for a question she hadn't asked, looking through your eyes and instead asking your soul. You had never actually been this close to her face before, and although the entire idea of what she was doing was confusing, your heart couldn't help to fill slightly at her beauty. She really was something amazing to behold. For a second you almost got lost in your thought. This was until her icy hand came up to your chin. 

She had finished scanning through your entire existence it seemed. "Why exactly were you so distraught there pet?" Her question was in a firm tone, but without genuine anger, she seemed more so curious. You swallowed hard before clearing your throat. you weren't entirely sure where to start. Except from;

"I have questions." Your tongue had instantly betrayed you, the thought itself hadn't had the opportunity to be thought, instead it was heard. She frowned slightly at the statement, but before you could continue the statement, she interrupted.

"That is all well and good my dear, but a question doesn't raise ones heart rate quite so." Her brows were raised again now. She had softened her expression slightly, still at your level, but allowing you a chance to speak. 

"What happened to Michael...?" The question was barely a whisper, but you felt your Mistress's presence leave you slightly. she stood upright, her hand against her jaw now, as if deep in thought. She was like this for a moment. Her eyes leaving yours, until she seemed to come to a conclusion. she turned back to you. 

"I suppose it is only fair i should tell you, seeing as to what you had encountered. Walk with me, I shall talk." Considering not even a minute ago you were thinking to yourself that you had crossed a line, you were surprised that she was now walking and talking with you. You followed closely as she spoke.

"My youngest, Sofia. I had given her permission to allow herself a familiar of sorts. We call our human companions Thrall's. It is a gift from us for your own loyalty should you have earned it. It grants you our complete protection, unwavering. She had nominated your little friend Michael to have been hers. She hadn't performed the ritual correctly, and instead he was rogue through the halls. She had also previously attempted it once with another. Which also ended badly. It was my job to make sure he didn't go rogue after I was informed. By the time I had found him, well, you know exactly how that concluded. The situation itself could have been avoided should my daughter have been smarter, but you surprised me, your own response was impressive. I haven't seen a human with such a vivid response like that in quite some time. Hence your promotion, for want of a better word." You pondered this for a moment. The second question came to mind, but before you could ask it you had already arrived at the Lady's chambers. You looked around you in somewhat disbelief, partially at how quick the journey had been, somewhat at how honest she had been with you, while somehow keeping her composed attitude. 

You had entered her chambers, taking your time looking around the room properly, for what felt like the first time. It seemed different when you had actually felt like you had earned her respect. It was the first time you truly felt safe with her. She had been honest with you, not only about her own family's mistake that could have caused you some major trauma, but she had also been more honest about your situation, and had been open to listen to your questions. It put a different light on everything slightly. It felt like although she could just as easily slice you open, she could also talk to you, allow you to be part of something bigger then yourself. It was when you had both taken a sigh of relief that you spoke again. 

"Will I become...Like you?" You spoke more bluntly then you had planned. It was now you turned to look at her, still stood by the doorway. You didn't dare quite make eye contact here, but you looked in her direction. She sighed quietly. 

"Potentially, my dear. For now at least i can give you the choice. Not until you are ready, and not before i am sure you will definitely won't betray me and my family, but it is on the cards." She sighed again after her statement. "forgive me my dear pet, these last few days have been hard work on me. I am happy to have you as my handmaiden and I would love for you to continue serving me. I am facing possibly the biggest task of my existence currently and I shall need time to collect myself to pull this off." You knew minimal of the situation she was having to face, but it had clearly been effecting her badly if she was this open with you. Not that she was emotional or massively out of her usual character, but she had been honest in one way or another, with someone as bellow her as a worker. If this was the start of something, or the end of something, you really were unsure. You sat on the edge of the bed. The way you had it figured, if she felt the need to punish you for it you would have allowed it, but in this moment you needed a deep breath. You inhaled the scent of the room deeply. The combination of sweet perfume, old smoke, wine and iron was heavy in the air, but it was a smell you were beginning to associate with her, You were surprised when in your moment of relaxation, she also followed suit. She sat on the other side of the bed, matching your sigh. For a moment you didn't make eye contact, feeling you didn't need to. It felt like to you, all the stresses you had been under finally released themselves slightly, and it seemed like even she relaxed somewhat, as if the weight of being the proud matriarch allowed her to breathe for a moment. The ropes of her position releasing slightly for her to calm and feel centered again.

This moment seemed to last a long time. Just the two of you, quietly taking a moment to center yourself again. Allowing there to be a chance to reground yourselves for whatever you may now have to face. As the time went on your need to say something began to rise, it wasn't normal to have been sat here with the Lady of the House for so long without expectations. 

"Thank you, My Lady" you finally whispered. It was barely loud enough for your own ears to register, but given the heavy silence that had also filled the room, you were sure she had heard you. This was confirmed when she hummed gently in response. There was no need for excessive talking now, you were both tired. When you had felt you had taken enough time, you stood again, facing Lady Dimitrescu. You bowed your head,"Is there anything i can do for you Mistress?" The question was meaningful, your voice was soft but not suggestive. She looked to you now, her eyes soft, her face calmer then it normally had been. she sighed gently this time. 

"Run me a bath my pet." you bowed your head and headed straight into her en suite. You hadn't thought to have been fussy with details, So you did your best to make a relaxing bath environment for her. You made sure the bathwater was hopefully warm enough for her, it had enough bubbles to feel somewhat special, and made sure a washcloth and a towel were at her disposal. Once the room seemed pleasant and ready for the Mistress of the castle to be presented with, you walked out somewhat with as much quiet dignity as you could muster. That was quickly broken when you saw Lady Dimitrescu, stood in her full height, in nothing but a lazily done up bathrobe. Her hair was down and her makeup had been removed. You had to stop your jaw from falling to the floor in the instant shock that took over your body completely. She seemed to have chuckled lightly before brushing past you into the bathroom. You knew this wasn't the kind of situation that you would have needed to assist with. She was taking a few moments alone for the first time perhaps in a while. 

There was clearly an interesting future ahead of you, where you would end up, you did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my sweets, another chapter. I suffered chronically with writers block today but finally managed to get another short one out for you. 
> 
> I would also like to clarify with this update, that since being aware of there being credit issues with using the chosen sister's names that i have now given full credit in the description and have publicly stated my mistake. 
> 
> Aside from all that, I really do appreciate all the support you have all been giving me throughout this journey. Hopefully i wont be so inept in the next few days and be able to give you some truly brilliant chapters,
> 
> until then thank you my dears. x
> 
> Tumblr; alcina-dimitrescuu


	14. The Emotion Within her Eyes

The next few days were hard. The hardest days you had endured thus far within the castle walls. Lady Dimitrescu seemed to be submerging herself in stress as the days went on. She was managing to keep her composure for the most part but there had been a few situations that she had somewhat dropped her mask, becoming either distraught over meetings, on phone calls, even when she was sitting quietly. Whatever was coming was coming soon and she was feeling the oncoming threat with full force. She had given away her true feeling during one dinner. Daniela had made a rather offhand comment. Nothing particularly offensive, but within a second, Lady Dimitrescu was on her side of the table, Her hand around her throat, Her other hand baring its claws. "You would do well to watch your tongue, 'Daughter'" she growled in a primal tone. Daniela growled back at her, but when the claws came close to her face, the anger turned to whimpers. Once she had submitted to her mother's wrath, she was let free, seating herself back down as Alcina slowly made her way back to her seat. 

These situations happened a few times in the last few days. Becoming rather unpredictable at times. You had wished you had paid more attention to the conversations she had had with others about her stress's as you perhaps could have understood this emotional roller coaster she was on. One moment she seemed strong, composed and like royalty, the next she was a struggling mess, her eyes widened and somewhat and appearing to be in a nightmare of a daydream. It was this evening that you had finally accumulated the strength to be able to ask for yourself. You were having to watch a woman you both cared for, and quite literally cared for get drowned with her own worry with no scapegoat. She had been sat on the edge of her bed, removing her heels after a long day, massaging her feet to try and relieve some of the aching pain she must have suffered. 

You had been stood alongside her here, when in a moment of seeing almost genuine pain on her face, your mouth moved without consent. "Mistress, what can i do to relieve your concerns?" Your eyes almost widened in shock at your mouth's blatant betrayal of your mind, but your eyes darted to hers, awaiting her potential reaction. When her eyes fell on you, you swallowed abruptly. Her expression was agitated but softer then you had expected. Her blood red lips curling into smirk.

"You wish to help your mistress with her issues? with her stress?" She spoke with a tone you would normally associate with trickery or sarcasm. A chuckle beginning to pull at her lips. She didn't wait for your reply, her emotions now, driven differently, like someone flipped a switch. "Come here... My Sweet". Her voice sinister but with a maniacal chuckle in her undertone. You had already stepped towards her before her hand was grasping your throat and lowering you to your knees. "Should you really want to help, lets see how you cope with.... This." The end of her sentence is whispered into your ear as you fall to your knees in front of her. She waits for a moment, closing here eyes and inhaling deeply before her eyes open again, almost black in lust. "You smell delicious my good pet..." Your entire body was acting against you, drowning in the same pleasure and primal instinct you had felt before. You listened as she hissed her words into your ear, your body reacting before it was ready to. she licked a trail down your neck as she moved her self away from you, her hand gripping at your throat, she picked you up to your feet, swinging you around her, and then between her and the bed, your back hitting the ever comfortable bedding. You had all but blinked before you ended up in this position, the powerful woman towering over you, but her complexion, smell, cold skin, her body pressing against yours was intoxicating. 

The fear of her hand gripping at your throat was just as Invigorating as everything else she was starting to do to you. Her lips were against your neck, her tongue sliding up and down, over your pulse point, Your heart rate being pulled to the spot her tongue was trailing. You groan in pleasure as her lips close around the tender point of your neck, sucking hard enough for your flesh to be in her mouth. She stayed like this for a moment, before you felt her teeth sink into your skin. You groaned out in pure pleasure as her teeth sank deep into your neck, You could feel her drinking from you, gentle gasps of ecstasy leaving her lips as she did so. Her body came down onto yours hard when she did this, her hand still on your throat, though lower down your neck now as she drank you in. After a few more gasps of pure delusion, she released you, sitting up over your body, wiping her bloodstained mouth with her tongue. "You taste phenomenal in this state my pet."

one of her hands came forward, her claw appearing as you watched, the claw went straight down your body, cutting all the fabric away from you in one swift movement. You felt the fabric free your body, the cold air hitting more bare skin then you had expected. The god of a woman above you watched her own movements with precision, only stopping to look at you once she peeled your layers away. A devilish grin across her face but her eyes dark in lust. Though you couldn't quite get used to her claws, you admired their practicality, seeing your own body now reviled to this towering woman. She was hungry for you, her pressure and stress's turning her into a sexually driven beast. You watched as her lips came down to your chest, one hand over a now unclothed breast as the other was accommodating her mouth thoroughly. You watched for a moment at her movements against your chest When her eyes met yours, she bit hard down onto a nipple, causing you to release an absolutely obscene moan. She chuckled against your skin as she sat up again. she had more blood against her pale complexion, and you felt a small trail of warm liquid seep from the breast she had bitten. 

She locked eyes with you properly now, leaning down and this time capturing your lips with her own, Her fangs were gently scraping against your lips, the feeling completely different but energizing you. She allowed you to sink into the kiss before she abruptly pulled away again. She was beginning to look equally drunk in lust with you, but you licked your lips, tasting blood and what was uniquely her. She chuckled as she watched you do this. Once she had decided she had enough looking at you, her hand grabbed at your neck, hard, pulling you to sit up underneath her, her teeth instantly sank into the other side of your neck, her other hand sliding between your thighs. Nails pushing against the tender skin. You gasped out into her ear as she continued to lick and bite at your neck. She paused for one moment, putting more pressure in all the places she had been touching you, Before, without warning entering you with two fingers. You almost screamed out into her ear as she intruded you. You felt your own eyes roll back for a moment, as she pulled you closer. Eventually her lips left your neck again and she watched you intently as she began thrusting into you. 

You struggled to hold your head up as your eyes followed hers. Her eyes were almost completely black at this point, Watching every reaction that was coming out of you. Still sitting up beneath her touch you continued to watch her and let her have her way with you, the entire pleasure drowning you. Her thrusts were beginning to become stronger, harder. Your aching cunt thirsty for it's release. Your Mistress saw this within you and her grin got ever wider as she watched you spiral closer to your edge or Relief. Your breathing becoming erratic, and your nails clawing at her back as she continued driving into you. You felt your edge approach, fer fingers pumping you furiously, her own slight gasps becoming audible as she did so. Until with a deviant giggle she stopped. "Aww, my little pet, I shall not make it that easy." You barely had time to process your own whining in retaliation, before you whimpered,

"Mistress, please." Your voice barely audible. She began laughing a little louder at your feeble attempt to beg. 

"Try again my sweet." she laughed, humiliation clear in her voice. You felt the embarrassment heat your face and your gut, the combination uncomfortable but creating a bubbling anger. You refused to beg again, instead surging forward, catching her lips with yours. Your need for release was still weighing heavy on you, but you were now driven to try and fight back. She gasped slightly against the unexpected motion. She allowed you this. Everything here was under the understanding that she could, should she choose, crush you in a second, but she allowed it. What neither of you were expecting was the moment your hand had managed to climb its way under her skirt, and your own nails were now scraping against her thighs. She pulled away for a moment, seeing your own lust being reflected in her face, it was as if you had no control of yourself, or your hand but had no shame in the motion. Her own surprise turning into a malicious smirk of encouragement. 

Both of you held eye contact for a moment, before almost on cue you entered each other. The groan leaving her throat could have had you coming within seconds, but you had to hold on. You both held eye contact, riding each others fingers until things began to dissolve into one abyss of pleasure. Knowing that even now she had full control of you, using you as a toy for her own pleasure was a breathtaking feeling. You both rocked against each other for a few moments longer. Her gasps were quietened though quick paced, yours on the other hand were erratic and dosed in pure need. You felt your own eyes roll into the back of your head, this time you knew she would give you relief, though you knew you had to match her now. You couldn't just give her that much and then leave her behind. You managed to focus on her again, thrusting into her harder now, Your own Orgasm came over you in waves. Your entire body shaking under hers, your moans prolonged, you knew you had to keep the pace. Somehow a few insistent thrusts later, she too came part above you. She was always held her graceful nature, even in the throws of passion. 

Your head fell against her chest with exhaustion, and the last thing you could recall was the exact moment you saw her stress turn into a genuine smile, after she had cradled your weakened body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, as always you enjoyed this chapter my dears. 
> 
> thank you for always being so sweet in the comments. It is your lovely comments that keeps me writing. We have some serious fun coming up real soon.
> 
> I shall leave you to your evening my sweethearts. 
> 
> until next time. x


End file.
